God has spoken to me! Rather rudely
by PDLD-LIT-TRORY-ELIXIR-OF-LIFE-LOVER
Summary: What if Finn found Rory in the pub at the end of 6x16 'Bridemaid Revisited? What if she never got back together with Logan. Find out what happens between 'Reporter Girl' and our favourite Aussie. Eventually a PDLD remains sorta incomplete
1. Too Sexy for my Shirt!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! GG and all rights belong to ASP. I just write about them in the fic world.**

**PDLD Chapter 1: _Too Sexy For My Shirt_**

Rory had been upset about her recent break up with Logan Huntzberger. The blond haired playboy who she thought loved her had been getting 'comfort' from Honor's friends while they were on a temporary break. Technically they weren't together when he slept with those women or 'fooled around' as one of them put it, but it still hurt to think that while she was seriously thinking about the state of their relationship, he was moving on like she had meant nothing to him.

Rory couldn't stay in the relationship when it felt like he had cheated on her. They technically never broke up until Rory got that disturbing phone call from Honor telling her it was 'a drag' that she had broken up with Logan. The only way Rory knew they were broken up at all was through Logan's sister!

When they were reunited it had felt wonderful! The Valentines at Martha's Vineyard was a dream come true and she actually thought he was potentially 'the one.' _The one to screw me over was more like it _she thought to herself. The break up had led her straight to the pub where she was drowning her sorrows in her third cocktail.

She had been sitting at the bar for roughly 20 minutes when a slightly inebriated Finn came up to her and sat next to her on the next stool.

"Do I know you?"

"Not in the mood for your games Finn"

"Bugger! Why does everyone say that?"

"Maybe because it's true?"

"Fine I'll drop the act. Evenin' Love, what brings you to the pub this fine day?"

"Just having a drink Finn"

"Ah but of course! You know, I thought you were at Honor's wedding with Logan. What did the bride finally come to her senses an drop Josh like the worthless man he is?"

"As far as I know the nuptials were fine"

"As far as you know? Weren't you bloody well there?"

"I was until I found out _Logan had many many blondes for thanksgiving_" (**AN** : Rory's comments taken directly from 6x16 as well as comments that are very similar to exact quotes are in italics)

Finn looked into his drink guiltily. "Yeah" was all he said

"You knew didn't you that he was running around behind my back fooling around with all his sisters friends"

"It's not like you were together at the time though"

"I thought we were! I thought we were just taking some time apart, I never even knew we were broken up. The only way I knew was because of Honor's phone call. What kind of man breaks up with his girlfriend though his sister!"

"Obviously the very stupid kind" Finn exclaimed, dramatically throwing his hands in the air

Rory laughed despite herself. Finn had a way of bringing out laughter in anyone even at the worst of times.

"Thanks for trying to help Finn, but aren't you supposed to be ignoring me? You're Logan's friend and I thought you would stand by him."

"You're right, I am Logan's friend, but you're forgetting one important thing Love"

"What's that" she inquired

"I am also your friend" he said with a cheeky smile

Rory smiled at his statement. She figured she would never hear from the Limo boys now that Logan was officially no longer her boyfriend. Rory gulped down the last of her drink

_"Aw, Empty.Sad"_she said with a pout

Finn smiled at her slightly drunken but extremely cute antics. He liked 'Reporter Girl' and even though her and Logan were no longer together he would like to keep her friendship.

"I think I need another drink" she replied searching through her purse for the cash. _"Rats! I'm all out of drinking money"_

"Why is that love"

"Well seeing as how I drove to New York with Logan and we broke up at the wedding I figured that I would rather spend my life savings on cab fare then be forced to ask him for a ride back to New Haven."

"Couldn't you have called your mom or Paris to pick you up?"

"Nope. My Mom was babysitting my 'holy terror' of a half sister, her words, and Paris called me earlier and is dealing with her own break up with Doyle"

"Wow I guess break ups really are in the air"

"What?"

"Well you and Logan, Paris and Doyle, then there's Colin and Steph who are no longer in an arrangement"

"No Way!"

"Yes Way! Then there's Robert and his girlfriend Ella, and Juliette actually found her fiancé, but he dumped her after hearing her 'plan' to marry a man who signs a pre-nup so she can get fat and never worry about a divorce"

"Why would she tell him if it was her secret plan?"

"She didn't Love. It was Robert who let it slip causing Juliette to tell Ella about Robert's indiscretions"

"Well I guess there have been break ups in the air. What about you Finn?"

"Well I suppose you would have to be in a relationship before you could break up so I would have to so no."

"Well I better go. Thanks for the company Finn and for listening to my crazy ranting about Logan even though he's your friend"

"Are you daft woman or did you just not hear me the first time. I already told you this Love, you're my friend too."

"Yeah but Logan is one of your best friends"

"But you my dear are far better to look at" he said with a playful leer.

Rory laughed and jumped off of the stool. She instantly regretted it and felt dizzy.

"You all right Love?" Finn asked as he steadied her

"Yeah just a bit dizzy, but I'll be fine"

"I'm not taking any chances with you. I'll walk you back home"

At the word 'home' Rory instantly stopped in her tracks

"Oh no"

"What's wrong"

Rory's eyes glistened with tears "_I don't have a home_" she looked up at Finn as she said it and his heart almost broke at the pain he saw in her eyes

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Logan and I were sharing his apartment but now that were done I don't actually know where I'm staying"

"What about Paris?"

"She already found a new roommate. The place she's at is pretty much a prime location so I'm not surprised she already found a roommate. It has been a couple of weeks since I lived there"

"Alright then follow me"

"Finn where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home with me"

"Sounds like you're talking about a stray animal"

"Well I guess I'll have to call you Kitten from now on" He smiled

"What about Colin? Or Logan? Finn it's alright I'll think of something"

"No you will not! It's past midnight and I will not let you wonder the streets in search of a warm bed. Now it's just for tonight then tomorrow you can look for another place if you'd like"

"Alright Finn. Just for tonight."

"Good now lets go it's starting to get cold out here"

_"Want my coat?"_

"As lovely as it is I don't think it'll fit. Anyways peach is soooo not my colour"

Rory laughed as she walked arm in arm with Finn back to his apartment.

When they arrived Colin was busy moping on the couch

"Hey Colin, how's about you call Steph so that I could get Rory acquainted with where she will be spending the night."

"Huh?" Colin said as he turned towards the two

"Rory needed a place to stay tonight and I offered her the couch so get your bloody ass up so she can get some sleep"

Rory giggled at Finn as he proceeded to manhandle Colin and shove him into his room. Once Finn accomplished this he turned towards Rory with his back against the door he just threw Colin into "Phew, I thought he was in a permanent state of comatose."

By now Rory was laughing so hard that tears were falling from her eyes. Crying because of Finn's hilarity was substantially better than crying over her Ex-Boyfriend's actions. _Leave it to Finn to get me laughing again_. Usually Lorelai was the only one able to bring her out of such a bad mood.

Finn watched as Rory laughed and couldn't help but notice how free it was; most girls thought it best to contain their laughter, but Finn admired Rory's uninhibited laughter. _Probably inherited it from her mother_ he thought. Finn had met Lorelai a few times and could see her presence in Rory.

When Rory had calmed down, she noticed Finn's intense gaze. She was starting to sober up and realized she didn't have anything to sleep in. "Hey Finn, do you have any extra clothing I could borrow? All I have is what I'm wearing and I have a feeling it won't be very comfortable" she said gesturing to her formal attire.

"Sure Love I'll be back in a few, make yourself at home." Finn Disappeared into the room opposite Colin as Rory took a seat on the couch. He was back within minutes carrying a long black t-shirt and a pair of woman's sweatpants. "Don't worry Love, the shirt is mine and the sweats belong to Steph. I assure you both articles have recently been washed."

"Thanks Finn this is great, I really appreciate you doing this"

"What are friends for? Anything else I can do before I myself attempt sleep?"

"A couple of aspirin for the morning would be great, seeing as how I will most likely be hung over"

"Coming right up!"

"I'm just going to the bathroom to change, I'll be back in a few"

"Sure thing" Finn said smirking

Rory changed into the clothing Finn provided only now noticing the white writing on the t-shirt he gave her. She let a small laugh escape her lips as she read what was written: _Too Sexy for my Shirt! _

When she exited the bathroom she noticed a pillow and a few blankets draped on one end of the couch. She saw Finn busying himself in the kitchen and walked casually towards him. "If I had any doubts that this shirt belonged to you, they disappeared the moment I read what was written" she said pointing to the writing on the shirt

"I'm offended! Are you calling me conceited?" Finn feigned hurt clutching his chest as Rory laughed. "By the way love, if you are Too Sexy for _my _Shirt you could always take it off" Finn said with a small wink

Although Finn was joking the innuendo wasn't lost on Rory as she started to blush slightly.

"I just love when you blush!" Finn said as he put a glass of water and the white pills on the table. "Well, I'm off to bed now, sleep well Kitten"

"You were serious about the pet name?"

"Of course! You're cute like a kitten and you said yourself that I picked you up off the streets like a stray"

Rory laughed as she said her goodnight to Finn and thanked him again for allowing her to stay the night. Both Rory and Finn settled in for the night. Finn was glad he found Rory at the pub, not knowing what would have happened with her sleeping arrangements otherwise. As Rory drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but think that Finn had helped her turn such an awful experience into one of laughter. He had been such a terrific friend and it couldn't have happened at a better time.


	2. Now Eat Your Bloody Breakfast!

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, i appreciate the feedback and praise. i love PDLD's so i had to do my part to support the pair. In answer to your questions: 1) Will Logan appear? - YES! he will make his first appearance in Chapter Four. 2) How long ago did Paris and Doyle breakup? - They broke up around the same time in the show, just assume Rory already knew about it when she was at the pub and that Finn found Rory instead of Doyle. **

**AN2: I didn't actually know Finn's real full name but found out from **gilmore-gurl-13** that it is Finnley Morgan the Third (Thx for clarifying!). The last name _Morgan_ is also important to a future chapter title. Now on with the story!**

**PDLD Chapter 2: _Now Eat Your Bloody Breakfast!_**

When Rory awoke the next morning her head was aching and she was a little confused by her surroundings. Thinking about what had happened, the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. _Oh yeah! _She thought to herself, _Logan's an ass and I'm a moron for believing such a giant ass could change! _Rory tried getting up, but winced when her head throbbed even more. She noticed the aspirin and water on the table _Thank god!_ She thought quickly downing the pills.

She sat on the couch with her head resting against the back as she thought about her rocky relationship with one Logan Huntzberger. _Just because he thinks he's god's gift to woman doesn't mean I can let him dictate my life._ "If he thinks the Coffee Cart is going to do it this time he better think again" she mused aloud.

"And if she thinks the toaster will up and walk itself she must be drunk off her ass" Finn deadpanned having heard Rory's thoughts but having NO CLUE what she meant by them.

Rory shook with laughter thinking about the possible meanings to Finn's sentence but soon realized he just strung random words together.

"Ow" she exclaimed having a bigger headache from the shaking

"You alright love?"

"Headache"

"Ah! How about I get you some Coffee and some breakfast. What is your hangover food of choice?"

"Anything is fine Finn."

"Blasphemy! You need to tell me your proper hangover food seeing as how I don't want to get the wrong thing causing you to be sick all over my dorm room."

"Didn't you know? Gilmore Girls were blessed with Iron stomachs. We can consume most anything in unimaginable amounts!"

"How about some pancakes? They will be bound to soak up the excess alcohol."

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes sound great! Oh add three large coffees, black, and some sausage and home fries please"

"Jeez Woman! Are you trying to set a record?"

"Hardly! Come to _Luke's_ with my mom and me one day and we'll show you where the real magic happens" she said with a grin on her face

"I accept the invitation! In the meantime, I'll go grab the food, you try not to move to much seeing as how you have a hangover and moving generally never helps a headache."

"Finn, you do realize it's only after 8:00AM right?"

"So?

"Well you should know that now is the time when the yellow thing is up in the sky"

"I'm aware of the bloody thing, but I have a class in an hour and I needed to be up. It's too early and way too bright, but I have a quiz and if I fail the class my father will kick my arse all the way back to Sydney."

"Oh Finn I'm so sorry! If you need to study I can get out and grab my own coffee and whatever else I need"

"Nonsense Kitten, I have an hour and I'll be back with food inten minutes"

"Finn I really can—"

"No!" He interrupted "I'm already up and on my way and if you don't bloody well shut up I will be forced to shut you up, sit you down and perform for you _The Passion of the Christ_ AGAIN!"

"Sitting Down. Shutting Up." She said almost immediately

"Good Girl. I'll be back in ten minutes"

Rory sighed as Finn left feeling bad for making him get her coffee and food when he had a class in a little while. She thought about their conversation and how he had agreed to go to Stars Hollow with her. Even though it was meant as a joke, she still thought he would make an effort to check it out. Unlike Logan, Finn seemed willing to brave a trip to the Hollow

Minutes after Finn left, Colin emerged from his room startled to see Rory Gilmore on his couch. Although Colin barely drank anything last night, his memories were still a bit cloudy due to the shock of Stephanie calling off their 'arrangement.'

"Hey Rory, what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for Finn to get back with the food."

"Oh. So what happened that you had to stay on our couch? Don't tell me Finn got you drunk and tried to have his way with you." Colin said jokingly

"Well I was slightly intoxicated, but it had nothing to do with Finn. He did however ask me to take off my shirt but it was a joke. At least I hope it was a joke" she said smiling

"Careful Ror, if Logan hears you talking like that Finn may have to find himself new friends." Colin retorted keeping up with the game.

The mention of Logan's name and the possibility of Finn losing his friends made Rory's mood change instantaneously. She went from high spirited to worried and dejected.

Colin noticed her mood change and sat beside her asking her what was wrong. She told Colin the brief details and was surprised when he pulled her into a deep hug. On the surface it seemed like Colin wasn't usually one to show affection towards others or generally care about much. However, the people who truly knew Colin knew he was a very passionate person when it came to his friends. If anyone saw him after Stephanie called of their 'arrangement' they would realize just how deeply he was able to feel and how human he actually was.

Rory was taken aback at his blatant emotion and was surprised that he was showing her such a caring side. She was so overwhelmed by his emotion that it brought her own emotions to the surface and she started to silently cry.

When Colin pulled her back to look at her he could see her tear tracks and just how sad she was. Rory could see that Colin's eyes were glassy and her tears were obviously starting to affect him. They had also started to get him thinking about the previous night's events and losing Stephanie's companionship. Even though their arrangement was supposed to be just about sex, Colin had started to have real feelings for Stephanie.

"Listen Rory, I know that Logan is my friend and that you probably think that we would side with him, but the truth is Finn and I will care about you even if you never speak to Logan again. It started out that you were just Logan's girl, but now you're not only our 'Reporter girl' and an LDB member but you are also, most importantly, our friend. Nothing Logan says or does will change the fact that you are our friend. Understand?"

"Yeah, thanks Colin. I just never thought I would get to see you guys again because Logan is one of your best friends and I thought you guys saw me as just another one of his girls. I really thought that I would never talk to you guys again. Thanks for telling me this. I just want you to know though, that if it comes down to choosing sides, I want you and Finn to ask no questions and side with Logan."

"Rory—"

"No Colin. You guys are the _Limo Boys_, the _Three Musketeers_, _Best Friends_ and I won't screw that up okay? OKAY?"

"NO RORY" came a reply from behind them

Colin and Rory turned to see Finn in the doorway, coffee and food in hands looking like he was just punched in the stomach.

"Finn—" Rory started, but was quickly interrupted

"NO RORY! Colin and I have already decided that we won't give up either of you. You don't have to be around us at the same time, although it would make it easier, but we will not give up either of our friendships and that is the final word got it?"

"Okay. But what if Logan asks you to choose sides?"

"Logan won't be that stupid. Now eat your bloody breakfast before it gets cold" he said with a reassuring smile.

The three sat in silence as they ate, with the exception of the occasional witty remark made by Finn. When they had finished Finn had roughly fifteen minutes to get to his class, which ironically, was also the same class Colin attended.

"So Rory, what are your plans today?" Colin asked

"Well, I told Logan I would be at the apartment between 10AM and 1PM today to get my stuff and for him not to be there. I don't have any classes today, but I have to find a place to live, even if only temporarily."

"Well Love, our class finishes at 11AM so if you'd like we could swing by then to help with the moving."

"You guys did that the last time and my grandfather almost beat you to death with the humidor you tried to relieve him of. I couldn't ask you again"

"See love that's the point. You didn't ask, we offered" Finn told her

"It really is no problem Rory." Colin stated

"Really?"

"Really, really" Finn said with a smile

"You guys are being so amazing" she said giving them each a hug.

"Well of course Miss Gilmore! Colin McRae and Finn Morgan are at your service" Colin replied

"One problem though, I don't know where I will be staying" she replied

"Here" Finn said instantly

"No" she said in a firm voice

"Come on" Colin chimed in

"No Guys!"

"Rory?" Finn said questioningly

"No. I can't move in here with you guys."

"Why not?" Colin asked

"You only have two rooms" she said

"Ah but they are double rooms. Colin and I can bunk up and you can take the other."

"I can't intrude like that!" She exclaimed

"You are not intruding when you are invited." Colin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You can stay until the end of the term and look for a place while you're here. It's all temporary Rory"

"I would still feel wrong about making one of you give up your room. Plus Logan comes here all the time! "

"On the contrary my dear, Logan NEVER comes here." Finn stated

"Well what if he wanted to come here sometime?" She asked

"In the two years we have lived here, he has been here less then half a dozen times." Finn informed her

"Come on Gilmore, it's temporary." Colin said edging her on

"Please Love." Finn pouted

Rory looked at the two grown men who at the moment were making pouty faces at her. Now there was no way she could refuse such a kind, honest, heartfelt offer

"Fine, I'll stay. Only until the end of the month." she said finally giving in

"Done. Now we have to get to class. Here take my key and lock up when you leave." Finn said as he passed her his key

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate everything you've done." She said sincerely

"No Problem Gilmore." Colin stated

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Finn smiled as he walked out the door after Colin.

**AN3: I apologize for the lack of action in this chapter, but i wanted some more personal interaction and emotional stuff so i hope you liked it. I also wanted to add a bit of Colin in there to have a bigger dynamic and to reenforce how Finn felt about the situation. I hope i didn't make Colin too OOC, but i'd like to think that there is a better person inside him then the unfeeling a he can be. Anyway, the next chapter is my favourite so far and it is currently with my beta. It is entitled: _Just a little Waterlogged, No worries Love._**

**So feel free to speculate away. Chapter 3 will most likely be posted next week (thursday or friday is my aim, but i am really really busy so i promise to post by Sunday at the latest!) Just a teaser: this chapter contains A flashback, Finn complaining about the sun, and a closer look into the downfall of Logan and Rory's relationship, and Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudace_**


	3. Just a little Waterlogged

**AN: **Thanks too all who review. Reviews tend to make authors more motivated to write and post chapters so thanksfor the feedback:)

**AN2:**I thought about having Logan be moping around, but this is PDLD so no moppy Logan. He will appear in Chapter 4 and i have him set to be in a few more. I have mapped out the entire story which means i have basic chapter ideas so i am telling you to expect around 15 - 18 chapters to this story. i will try to keep them roughly all the same lenghth. _"And if she thinks the toaster will up and walk itself she must be drunk off her ass" _is my favourite line in the whole Chapter2 so i hope it caused at least a few giggles :) NOT A ROGAN! i have nothing against Rogan Fics, but this is eventually a PDLD (Finn/Rory.) If you guys don't want chapter hints and what to expect i will gladly leave them out, but i like them so i thought i would include them. if you want them included or not tell me in your reviews (majority rules.) When i refer to my Beta, it's basically the person who edits my chapters before i post them. Now enough with the AN's **ON TO THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**PDLD Chapter 3: _Just A Little Waterlogged, No Worries Love_**

An hour later, Rory made her way to the lavish apartment that she had shared with Logan for the past couple of weeks. When she unlocked the door she was glad to see that Logan had actually listened to her for once, and appeared to be nowhere in sight. She started packing her boxes looking at various things around the apartment. Even though she had lived there for a few weeks it lacked her personal style. The apartment contained various photographs and sculptures as well as a high tech television and stereo but it wasn't exactly screaming 'Rory.' In fact, the place looked pretty dull and picturesque except for the few knick knacks and funky pillows that Rory had brought. Sure it was beautiful, but it wasn't her.

She was surprised to actually finish packing before Finn and Colin arrived. When they knocked on the door, Rory let them in and they watched as she sat at one of the bar stools sipping her coffee.

"What's wrong Rory?" Colin asked concerned with her sad demeanour

"Just thinking" she replied in a small voice

"About…?" Finn asked trying to get her to expand on how she felt.

"Just the fact that it seems like I never really lived here." She said simply

"What do you mean?" Finn asked intrigued by her choice of words

"Well, everything I had here fits into four boxes. I didn't have any furniture, all of the dishes except for my favourite coffee mug belong to Logan, the linens, the appliances, all the photos on the wall, everything is his."

"Well, I guess it shouldn't be too hard then to move in with us." Finn smiled reassuringly as he wrapped an arm around her.

Colin started to lift the biggest box but it was extremely heavy

"Gilmore, what the hell is in here?" He asked surprised

"My Books" she said smiling

"Damn that's a lot of books." Finn exclaimed

"That's nothing compared to what I have at home. I didn't bring them because Logan had a lot of the first editions in his library. That's one thing I will definitely miss."

"Books?" Colin asked mockingly

"Books." Rory repeated with a wistful smile on her face.

After everything was loaded into Finn's SUV, Rory took one last look around the apartment. Even with all of her stuff gone, the apartment looked like it hadn't been touched except for the lack of clothes in one side of the closet. Rory pulled the armoire closed. _It's untouched_ she thought. _I removed everything of mine and it looks like it hasn't even been touched._ She took one last look around the apartment checking to see if she forgot anything. Under the bed she found a book. Her book. She traced the title with her fingers; _Pride and Prejudice. _She smiled at the worn pages. She had lost count of how many she had gone through, but this copy wasn't even a year old. The spine was already worn and the pages were dog eared but Rory flipped through the novel remembering how she received it.

_Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Rosemary and Rory all sat around the pub drinking, laughing and talking about life. Rory had her copy of Pride and Prejudice on the table which she put down after she was interrupted by the rowdy bunch of college kids she was currently chatting with. Finn was in the middle of telling the story leading up to his first hangover like it was the greatest moment of his life;_

"_SO next thing I know, I am stumbling down the stairs into the foyer and me mate stops and asks if I'm alright. I said to him 'Don't you bloody worry about me, I hold my liquor better then My father holds onto his wallet'"_

"_How old were you" Rory asked intrigued_

"_Musta been at least 13, Love" Finn replied nonchalantly_

"_13!"_

"_Yep. Anyway I stumbled through the back door and the next thing I know I tripped over the lawn chair and go headfirst into the bloody pool!" He said laughing at his own misfortune. When the laughter around the table had died down he continued_

"_So I'm in the pool thrashing around my arms all over the place" he said as he was dramatically moving his arms in all directions. He was about to continue when he knocked over the pitcher of beer and it landed all over Rory's book_

"_Shit!" Finn yelled_

_Rory didn't notice the state of her book until Finn picked it up by the cover using his thumb and index finger. He held it up in the air "It's just a little waterlogged, no worries Love." Before Rory could speak, the already worn spine become detached from the beloved novel and the book completely fell apart._

_Although Rory was disappointed, she could only laugh at the look on Finn's face. His eyes were wide and panicked looking and his mouth was hanging wide open_

"_Rory…I am so bloody sorry"_

"_It's alright Finn, I read that book so many times I could probably recite it to you"_

_Finn could only smile sheepishly at her good nature _

_The next day Rory got back from class to find a brand new copy of Pride and Prejudice sitting on her bed along with a neatly scribbled note;_

_Love:_

_Sorry about my clumsy ways. I apologize for ruining your book, and thought it only right to replace it. You said last night that 'you could probably recite it to me' so I took it that it is one of your favourites and probably cherished._

_Here's hoping it fares better than the last copy. Although considering the last one looked like it would fall apart even BEFORE I spilled beer all over it I don't doubt it will be well worn in no time._

_Again please forgive my clumsy ways, and I look forward to you 'reciting' it to me_

— _Finn (The Sexy & Charming Aussie)_

_Rory could only smile at Finn's gesture. She took the book, sat on her bed and began to enter the world of Elizabeth Bennet for what seemed like the millionth time._

Rory sighed as she left the apartment book in hand. She set the security system, locked the door, placed her key in an envelope and sent it through the mail slot. When she exited the building and entered the car Finn was in the front seat with shades over his eyes complaining about the 'ungodly hour' and Colin was fiddling with the radio trying to find a decent station. Rory sat in her seat, book in hand and opened it to the marked page. When Finn saw what she was reading through the rear view mirror he could only smile as he started the car and pulled out of the lot.

At the end of the day, Finn's room was emptied and Colin's room was filled with Finn's stuff. Rory's room lacked furniture, but that would easily be remedied. For the first time since before she quit Yale, Rory felt like she was home.

* * *

**AN3:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As i said in the AN in chapt 2, this is my fave chapter so far. What did you think about the story of how Rory got her current copy of Pride and Prejudice and the whole moving out thing. Again not a lot of current Finn/Rory action, but the next chapter is very interactiony (yes i know that's not a word but o well) The next chapter brings the first appearance of Logan and has lots of Rory/Finn conversation. I'll Update on thursday or friday of next week. (yes i know it's like a week away, but i have work, volunteering, family stuff, my birthday this weekend, easter, easter church services and a bunch of other stuff so i'll try to be quick. I know how it is to wait desperately for updates when you are really into a fic so i promise to try my best :) 


	4. Confronting the Blonde Dick at Yale

**AN:Thank you all so much for the reviews! This is my VERY FIRST Gilmore girls fic (my third fanfic ever)and i am glad that you are all receving it so well. Reviews really do motivate authors so thanks for all your feedback and making me more excited to write this story. Thanks to: ****ALittleBitObsessive****for pointing out the Juliette error (you were the first one to catch it so thank you!) I'm glad you are getting the fact that they need to develop their relationship because i dont think Finn would risk his friendship with Logan for something meaningless. Glad you guys liked the title (for _Just a little Waterlogged_...) i really liked chapter 3 even though it was a little shorter in length, it was my fave so far. I'm glad you are getting that Rory is upset but not devestated. Enough AN's On with the story!**

**

* * *

PDLD Chapter 4: _Confronting The Blonde Dick At Yale_ **

It was three days since Rory had moved in with Colin and Finn. When she awoke, she took in the surroundings of her bedroom which was arranged in a way that was so uniquely her. She smiled as she looked at the bookshelves that were bursting with her novels. She loved the new purple colour of the walls and the comfy chair she had managed to 'steal' from her mother. Her CD's were arranged in the two CD towers she had, _The Clash, The Bangles, Björk, The Sex Pistols, PJ Harvey, The Cure, The Shins, XTC, Komeda_ and many other titles were visible to her. She hated Logan's CD collection; a bunch of 'the great composers.' Rory didn't have anything against Classical Music, in fact, she liked a lot of it. The point was that unlike Logan, Rory appreciated different kinds of great music and never stuck to one category. It was easy to see this by the diverse music collection Rory owned. It wasn't nearly as big and diverse as Lane's collection, but still not the average collection of music.

Rory remembered when she was getting ready to go to the Journalism Panel she was listening to _Sonic Youth's_ 'Kool Thing' when Logan (not so subtly) complained it was too loud. It may have been a little loud, but the man that was complaining about this was the same man that blasted Beethoven when she was still in bed! The thing Rory finally realized about her relationship with Logan was that he had double standards and was trying to control her. Mitchum Huntzberger had started the process when he planted seeds of doubt in Rory's mind about her capabilities. He dashed her dreams of becoming a journalist and handed his son a potential trophy wife that he could shape and control into a suitable wife for the Huntzberger heir. Since then, Logan took over and began to dictate the events surrounding their entire relationship. He manipulated her into something she wasn't and soon she barely resembled her former self. He rid her of the influences of her mother/best friend and turned her into the society girl her mother tried so hard to prevent her from becoming. He may have loved her, but true love meant loving all of a person and not trying to perfect the parts that were not to your liking.

Rory was so incredibly grateful Jess showed up when he did and put her in her place. He was never one to hold back or sugar coat his opinions, and Rory was glad for his bluntness. Even though they parted on bad terms, she was relieved that Jess called her on all of the things wrong in her life. He was right about Logan, Yale and everything else.

Rory had yet to run into Logan (or as Jess rightfully called him 'The Blonde Dick at Yale.') She knew that they would inevitably meet, and due to her current living arrangement, she would bet that it would be sooner rather than later.

When Rory finally decided to get up, it was just after 10AM. Finn slept in most days until about Noon and Colin was gone a lot of the time because his father was training him to take over McRae Enterprises. When Rory went into the kitchen she started Esteban (The NEW coffeemaker, because Colin and Finn didn't own one!) She waited for it to finish making 'The Elixir of Life', and when it was done brewing, she sat content as she downed her coffee.

The new living arrangements for Rory were working out better then she expected. She was worried that Logan would show up ceremoniously on their doorstep if he found out she was staying with 'his' friends. Even though she dreaded meeting up with him, the longer she waited to see him, the more nervous she became.

After her afternoon class Rory decided to head to the coffee cart for a boost of energy and a much needed break. Hearing Professor Bell lecture was interesting but she did not appreciate the dirty looks he threw her way. After last years prank that Logan planned during Bell's lecture, he had been a little less then pleased having Rory Gilmore attending his class.

When she arrived at the coffee cart, she ordered a large black coffee, paid and was about to head back to her dorm that she shared with 2 of the 3 _Limo Boys_. On her way, she bumped into someone and was about to apologize to the stranger when she realized it wasn't a stranger, but the only _Limo Boy_ she wasn't currently living with.

"Oh, Hey" She said nervously

"_Ace_" Logan said in a condescending tone

"How have you been?" She asked him

"Look Ace" Logan started, "We don't have to make with the formalities. I know you're living with Finn and Colin because you made up some sob story and they are letting you stay because they feel sorry for you. If I didn't know any better, I would actually believe the rumours that you're doing them _favours_ in exchange for their status and social connections. Then again, if you could dump me for no reason maybe I don't know you as well as I thought. For all I know, the rumours are true and you really are the gold digging whore people are making you out to be."

Before Rory could come up with any kind of retort, Logan stalked off in the opposite direction leaving Rory Gilmore speechless.

When Rory arrived back at the dorm, she went straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Gin. She wasn't usually a drinker, but Logan's harsh words were putting a lot of stress on her. She made herself a martini and sat down in the kitchen thinking about if people were actually talking about her living situation. Logically, she knew Logan was probably lying about the rumours, but it still made her upset seeing as how she didn't like random people knowing her personal business.

After finishing her drink, she decided to stop so she wouldn't have to deal with a hangover tomorrow. Rory didn't understand why he was having such an effect on her. Her mother was right, she needed to wallow.

She cleared the kitchen, put on her coat and was about to head out when Finn walked through the front door

"Evenin' Love, where are you off to?" Finn asked with curiosity

"Just to get some needed supplies" She said simply

"Supplies for what?"

"A wallow night"

"Wallow night?"

"My mom said that whenever something happens like a break up you need to spend a day grieving for the loss so that the emotions are dealt with properly and you don't kill yourself thinking about it later"

"Ah. What does this 'wallow night' entail?"

"Watching romantic movies followed by at least one comedy or mockable movie. However, both genres must star gorgeous Hollywood Hunks. There must also be copious amounts of junk food and a female companion must be in attendance to make sure I don't die from crying or yelling. They also have to stop me from calling or killing the Ex in question."

"Sounds like fun"

"Fun?" She asked incredulously

"Absolutely!"

"Finn it's not supposed to be fun."

"Who says?"

"The Queen of wallowing."

"And she would be?"

"The inventor of the wallow night"

"That doesn't explain who she is"

"She's the genius behind wallow night"

"And her name is…" Finn asked sceptically

"I have no idea okay! I just know it isn't supposed to be fun"

Finn laughed at her exasperated nature "Well how about I take the place of your 'female companion' and try to prove you wrong"

"Finn the whole point to having a female companion is so I have someone to cry with"

"Oh I assure you that if we watch chick flicks all night I will be bloody bawling in no time!"

"Finn" Rory said slightly irritated

"Fine how about I talk like this 'Oh my god I can't believe he did that to her. They were like meant to be!'" Finn exclaimed in a dramatic falsetto type voice that was hilarious because of his accent

Rory could not contain her laughter "Fine Finn, THAT was a little funny."

"So does this mean I get to wallow with you"

"Fine" Rory conceded

"Well aren't you going to ask me properly"

"Finn you just begged me to let you join me in 'wallow night' why would I ask you if you already stated you wanted to join"

"Because it's proper procedure. If one of me mates asks what I did tonight and I tell them I spent a night watching girly movies of my own accord, I will get crucified. However, if I say I was asked by you in your time of need, I'll look like a gentleman and the ladies will utterly adore me, even more then they already do!"

"Okay I'll do it your way"

Rory got down on one knee and took Finn's hand in hers. "Finn Darling, you are the finest male specimen I have ever acquainted myself with. I am honoured to spend time with you but I must ask you an important question. Will you wallow with me?"

Finn's straight face cracked and he was rolling with laughter

"I see that I am a bad influence on you love. That performance was bloody brilliant!"

Rory got off of the floor and dusted her pant leg. "Yes your dramatic nature is effecting me, but you still never answered me"

"It would be an honour to wallow with you"

"Good. Now before we start the night, we need supplies as I have already said. We also need to get proper wallow type movies. Since I know what movies to get, how about I run to the video store while you get the junk food."

"What should I get?"

"At least three bags chips, red vines, four pints of ice cream, chocolate anything, microwave popcorn, a bottle of whipped cream, gummy bears, mallomars, of course lots of coffee, and then when we get back we can order Chinese, some pizza and maybe Indian food"

"Alright love, lets go"

"Okay"

The two friends left the dorm room and they went their separate ways to get the things needed for wallow night.

* * *

**AN2: That was chapter 4 so tell me what you think! First i apologize to all you Logan Lovers for making him seem like a jerk in this chapter but it was important 1) for wallow night and 2) to show that Logan is hurt that Rory dumped him and is now all buddy-buddy with his two best friends. Now with that said, there will be more Logan in future chapters (not a lot and there will be no triangle), and you just have to wait to see how he reacts towards the eventual relationship between Finn and Rory (which wont happen for a couple more chapters sorry!)**

**What to expect in Chapter 5 (sorry no title yet):**

**lots of Finn/Rory banter because it centers around 'wallow night.' BTW no other characters in this chapter, strictly FINN/RORY! the chapter contains a proposition (the non-dirty kind!) a giant disco ball, mention of the gilmore girls pact and the threat of glitter!**

**UPDATING POLICY: I promise to update at least ONCE A WEEK. i know that weekly updates are kinda sucky but it is better then waiting a month or two for a chapter. i write when i can and i have been super busy so that's my promise, weekly updates which isn't totally horrible. I am so glad you are all enjoying this story, because i am really enjoying writing it! Thank you again!**


	5. Plunging the great Depp!

**Disclaimer: i am in no way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, the WB or ASP and don't claim otherwise. **

**AN: I am sorry for being a couple of days late with the update, but as a lot of you know, fanfiction has had problems with people logging in so again sorry for the wait :(**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! - Mae **thanks for suggesting that and i may just take you up on it (jk) :) To those who think the Logan situation is a bit harsh, trust me it had it's purposes, and there will be future appearances by the younger huntzberger so keep reading :)**Shawnee89 **glad you read it and believe me i know that a lot of summarys suck but the stories are sometimes AMAZING so i'm glad you didn't judge the story by the sucky summary and decided to read it for yourself. finnlover- the reason Logan lashed is BECAUSE he is hurting so badly. he doesn't understand why she could just dump him and move in with his two best friends. he feels hurt and betrayed so i hope readers picked up on this. thanks for the comments and hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectations :)Irish-Chick13- glad you enjoyed the dialogue. this story is seeming to write itself so i am having lots of fun trying to get into the Finn character. please tell me, am i succeeding?

thanks to all other reviewers. reviews mean SO MUCH so thank you all for taking time to post your thoughts. NOW on with the story! **(WARNING HAS SOME SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUE)**

**

* * *

**

**PDLD Chapter 5_: Plunging the great Depp _**

When Rory and Finn left, they went their separate ways in order to get everything needed for a true wallow night. Although Finn was constantly mocking the entire experience, he was glad that he was able to be there with Rory in her time of need.

When Rory arrived back at the dorm it was around 5PM. She was surprised to see that Finn had beaten her there, and was even more surprised when she looked at the food spread across the coffee table. Finn was just sitting there amongst the mounds of junk food waiting for her arrival.

"Hey Finn"

"Hey"

"I see you got it covered" she said with a smile motioning towards the display of food

"While, I know that it is hard to believe, but even _I _can follow simple instructions."

Rory laughed at his comments "Well, before we commence this needed experience, I need to get into some comfy clothes. I'll be back in a few minutes".

Rory left the room and proceeded to get changed. When she re-entered the common room she was wearing yellow flannel pyjama bottoms with little blue coffee cups on them as well as a light blue tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her face was cleaned of her make up. She looked completely natural, yet Finn thought she looked beautiful.

Finn had always admired Rory's natural beauty ever since he met her standing beside the coffee cart with Marty. He had planned to ask her out the day in her dorm when he was looking for the infamous red head with the short name. However, after he heard the end of Logan's 'Master and Commander' conversation he knew then and there that Logan wanted her for himself. Wanting to avoid the eventual fight with Logan he forgot about having any sort of relationship with her. In a way he was glad, because he got to know Rory and he would now never consider her as a one night stand.

Realizing Rory was speaking Finn left those thoughts behind and listened to the woman in front of him

"So Finn, I never got a chance to tell you our theme for tonight. Drum roll please Finn"

Finn started doing a drum roll, but made such an unrecognizable noise that Rory doubled over laughing.

"WHAT was that!" She asked giggling

"A drum roll" Finn replied shrugging his shoulders

"A drum roll? It sounded like a car with the engine stalling then it sounded like the same car running over a cat in heat"

"Well, I am a very sexual being love" He said with a wink

"HA! Serious understatement Finn"

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you"

"Anyway, the real matter at hand is our theme which is….Johnny Depp!"

"ARGH!" Finn complained

"What? What's wrong with Johnny Depp?"

"Johnny Depp Love?"

"Come on, I got _Finding Neverland_, _Chocolat_ for the steamy romance and lastly _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _for comedic relief and mocking ability"

"But his movies are so odd"

"Finn! How can you mock Johnny Depp? He's a brilliant character actor _and_ he's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Kitten you wound me"

"You know no one compares to you Finny" She said in a cutesy voice pinching Finn's cheek playfully

"Damn straight my dear! Now, in answer to your question, I'd rather not waste my time watching these films"

"Finn Come on"

"Wot?"

"If you want to be a participant in 'wallow night', you need to act in the way a female companion would at the mention of the delicious Johnny Depp"

"Fine, how about this" Finn cleared his throat and began talking in a falsetto

"Oh I just looooooove Johnny, he's so dreamy. What I wouldn't give to plunge the great Depp!"

"Finn that's disgusting! Why would you say something like that?" Rory exclaimed all the while blushing

"To see you blush of course! I love seeing you blush" Finn said pointing to her rose coloured cheeks

"Let's just watch the movie okay Finn" Rory said with a slight smile gracing her features

"Alright"

Rory put the _Chocolat_ into the DVD player and settled herself on the couch with her feet propped up on Finn's lap.

All throughout the night Rory and Finn would steal glances at each other. Finally finished the second movie, Rory popped _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ into the DVD and settled herself resting against Finn's broad chest. About ten minutes into the movie Finn could not stop squirming.

"Finn, quit moving around and watch the movie" Rory said just above a whisper.

Finn was able to sit still for another 60 seconds before he spoke

"Alright, I'm bored"

"What? Finn how can you be bored watching this? That is virtually Impossible." 

"Love I have been sitting quietly for over FOUR HOURS!"

"So one time my mom and I watched movies for three days straight. We only got up to use the bathroom and pay for the take out we ordered"

"Well you are not considering a very important factor about me"

"What's that?"

"I'm Finn"

"SO?"

"Have you ever heard of me sitting still for more then four hours before this night?"

"OH."

"Exactly

"Sorry Finn I forgot you are incapable of sitting still for large amounts of time"

"Hey how about we expand on the definition of wallow night"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Go get dressed in some casual wear and meet me here in ten minutes"

"Where are we going?"

"Get dressed and I'll tell you when were on our way" Finn said as he exited the common room into the room he now shared with Colin

_This has to be the most interesting wallow night in Gilmore History_ Rory thought to herself as she headed into her own room.

When both Rory and Finn were ready, they left the dorms and headed out to Finn's SUV. It was only 9:15PM so they had a fair amount of time to get to there destination. Finn still had not told Rory where they were going, and as each minute passed, Rory couldn't help but think that what Finn planned would not be suitable for a wallowing Gilmore Girl. They drove in complete silence which was odd for two people like Finn and Rory, but Rory soon realized that her fears were founded when they pulled up to a large dome shaped building with a neon sign proclaiming _The Hartford Disco Roller Rink_ 'Open.'

"NO"

"Wot?"

"NO"

"Rory?"

"NO"

"Have you ever been disco rolling before?"

"I'm a Gilmore Girl, me and my mom made a pact to never participate in things that require us to be athletic. Besides that, I have really sucky balance."

"Its alright I'll help you "

"Finn!"

"Come on Rory, I promised you a fun time. If you don't like it I will sit through any movie's you want me to for an entire night"

Rory considered his (non dirty) proposition and then answered him. "Fine, it's a deal. But remember _any_ movie's _I _want for one _entire night_."

"It wouldn't be so bad spending time with you watching movies all night" Finn stated honestly.

"One word Finn. _Glitter"_

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"_Glitter_, the movie starring Mariah Carey. "

"That's just EVIL" Finn said with a look of mock horror plastered on his handsome face.

"You better make sure I enjoy myself then" Rory grumbled making her way to the building.

"Well, I can think of a few things that would make you enjoy yourself" Finn said giving Rory the once over

"Finn! Does everything you say have to have a sexual undertone?" Rory asked blushing slightly

"Of course! I'm Finn, the exotic and extremely sexy Australian. It is in my nature to act this way."

"Let's do this thing. But I'm telling you now Finn, I see infinite mockable movies in your future"

"Will just see about that." Finn said as he took her hand and led her through the doors of the Roller Rink.

Once inside Rory and Finn put on there skates and headed out to the floor. The room was extremely tacky with posters and photos from the disco era lining the walls. There was a Giant Disco Ball in the center of ceiling that reflected the coloured lights in the arena. Finn guided Rory around the floor holding her hands in his and trying to maintain his balance. Rory could barely move her feet, and she knew if she let go of Finn she would fall flat on her face. The two continued skating together for several minutes ignoring the rest of the people around them. Even though Rory was awful on her skates, she was having a good time with Finn.

The two skated some more all the while laughing. All of a sudden, Rory lost her balance and began to fall forward. She fell into Finn knocking him down. The two lay on the roller rink floor laughing over Rory's lack of balance. Rory was about to apologize when she noticed how close they were and started to look into Finn's gorgeous green eyes. Finn was also caught up in the moment and the two continued to stare at each other not noticing the people swirling on the skates around them.

Finn had the strongest urge to kiss Rory and decided that he should act on it seeing as how he didn't have a better opportunity then the one that was presented to him. He slowly moved his face closer to Rory's preparing to press his lips to her own. Rory felt that he was going to kiss her and did nothing to stop him. Finn leaned closer to Rory mere inches from her face and was about to kiss her when a dopey looking kid tripped over the pair of bodies and ruined their opportunity.

Brought out of their moment, Rory pulled away from Finn and tried to get up while Finn did the same. Unfortunately Rory lost her balance yet again and almost tumbled to the floor but luckily Finn caught her without falling himself.

"You alright Love?" Finn questioned

"Yeah"

"Lets get you off the floor. You are death on skates my dear"

"I told you about the Gilmore Girls and how we are athletically challenged!" she said ignoring the tension between the two after their 'almost kiss'

"Indeed you did, but did you at least have fun"

"Actually I did with the exception of falling on my face."

"Well I guess I no longer have to fear the word _Glitter_?_"_

"I guess you're safe for now, but keep it in your mind if you ever ask me to do something like this again"

"So do you want to get some coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I really should learn because you say that every time I ask you"

"I could also use some food seeing as how I just burned all of my energy on those skates"

Rory and Finn headed over to the restaurant part of the disco roller rink, slid into their booth and ordered their coffee and food.

Rory was staring intently at her nachos trying to avoid Finn's inquisitive eyes. She had a question nagging in her mind and wanted to ask it but was afraid to. She knew she could always be honest with Finn so she put her fear aside and asked the question that had been on both of their minds

"We almost kissed didn't we?"

"I believe so"

"You wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Did you want me to kiss you?" Finn asked staring into her eyes trying to see her reaction. Surprised when she finally answered him.

"I think I did" she said looking straight into his eyes

"Oh. Would you mind if I tried it again?"

Before Rory could respond, Finn grabbed her face in his hands as his lips descended on hers. Not only did Rory allow him to kiss her, she kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. Rory pulled away after a few seconds remembering Logan's words and realizing how the situation would affect Logan and Finn's friendship.

"Finn what are we doing?"

"You want me to answer honestly?"

"Of course"

"Were kissing Love" Finn said smirking

"Finn be serious!" Rory said hitting Finn in the arm

"Okay Rory. I'll tell you the truth. I like you. A lot. I have been attracted to you since the first time I saw you standing at the coffee cart with Marty. Then after I realized Logan wanted you, I stood idly by rather then take a chance and ruin my friendship with Logan. I stood by and let him 'woo you' to avoid conflict. Spending time with you, I realize that I have actual feelings for you, and the more time I spend with you, the stronger those feelings become."

"Wow Finn, I wasn't expecting that "

"Well, you wanted honesty and I gave it to you" Finn said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah" Rory replied looking downward

"So how do you feel about this development?" Finn asked sounding somewhat hopeful

Rory looked at the man in front of her and decided to be completely honest, even if it meant a change in their relationship. "I think that I enjoyed kissing you and I would like to have many similar experiences in the future" Rory said shyly.

"Really?" Finn asked now smiling

"Yes. But I'm not ready to jump back into another relationship. I just broke up with Logan four days ago! And when I am ready, I won't do another 'no strings relationship.' I did that with Logan in the beginning and I think that it put a big strain on our relationship when we finally became exclusive. When I started the 'no strings' I knew it wasn't me and that it would end badly, and I was right. So I won't do that again."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that. Besides, I would miss you too much if things got screwed up between us. And I know that it is too soon after the Logan situation, so I'll wait until you're ready"

"Finn that's sweet, but I have no idea when I'll be ready to start something with you"

"Well when you are, I want to take you on a proper date to see if we would actually work"

"What if we don't work"

"Then we have to promise to stay friends. I don't think I could lose you Rory"

"I feel the same way Finn, but be serious"

"I am being serious. Were good friends and I plan on staying that way. When you're ready I'm taking you out and that's final. Now, let's get back home and reacquaint ourselves with Johnny boy" Finn said.

The pair got up and left the Roller Rink and headed back to the dorm, both thinking about the perfect kiss they shared, and wondering what would happen if the circumstances were different.

* * *

Disclaimer 2: i don't own any rights to _finding neverland,chocolat _and _charlie and the chocolate factory_. i am not affiliated in an way to johnny depp and mariah carey. the views in this story are not necessarily the viewpoints if this author, just the characters. 

AN2: FINALLY A FINN/RORY KISS! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and 'wallow night'. how was the finn/rory banter? was it OOC? were some of finn's comments too suggestive? anyways, please tell me what you think. hate it? love it? only mildly dislike it?Anything that needs changing? i really appreciate all feedback even the stuff that tells me what i am doing wrong so review it :)

**what to expect in the next chapter:**

**CHAPTER 6 entitled : The 'F' word.**

in this chapter there will be finn/rory discussion or as i am calling it 'the talk' and Rory will be making a stop in the Hollow! YOU BETTER EXPECT THE LORELAI INQUISITION!

i'll post the chapter this following monday :)


	6. The 'F' Word

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! GG belongs to WB and ASP. i am in no way affiliated with them!**

**AN: I apoologize for being a day late with the update, but my computer is literally DEAD and i had to find another way to upload the new chapter. With that being said, i regret to inform you all that this will be the last chapter until June 5th! life is incredibally hectic at the moment, and i do not have the time to go to a public library every week solely to edit and update my stories. when my computer is up and running again, i will continue the weekly updates the week of June 5th. Thx for your patience and all your AMAZING reviews :)

* * *

**

**PDLD Chapter 6:_ The 'F' word_**

It had been 2 weeks since Rory and Finn shared the passionate kiss. Neither of them could forget just how perfect their lips fit together, how their bodies were pressed up to one another on the floor of the _Hartford Disco Roller Rink_. Rory admittedly had fun on her outing, even before the intense kiss, thus never getting the chance to force Finn through a viewing of _Glitter_. Finn and Colin had asked Rory to continue living in the dorm with them. Although Rory didn't want to leave, she thought it would be best to leave because of the slightly awkward situation with Finn. These thoughts led to the conversation with Finn that was about to take place.

Finn was in the kitchen studying when Rory arrived back at their residence. Although Finn's eyes were seemingly glued to the text in front of him, he was eying Rory's every move; the way she carried her books, the way she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, the way she bit her bottom lip before she slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a seat on the opposite side of him.

"Hey Finn are you really busy? She asked cautiously

"Hmm? Oh no Rory I was just going over this but it isn't that important at the moment" he said closing his textbook.

"Oh, can I talk to you then?"

"I believe that's what were doing at the moment" Finn said trying to lighten some of the tension between the two

Rory gave a small smile "I think I should move out"

"What? Why?" Finn did not expect to be having this conversation

"Well, ever since that kiss there has been a lot of awkwardness between us"

"And you think to relieve that you need to move out so you can continue to avoid me every chance you get?"

"I haven't been avoiding you" she denied

"Oh. I guess it's just my imagination that every time I enter a room with you in it you make up and excuse to leave. When I call your name out in a busy hallway you act as if you don't hear me. When we invite you to the pub with us you say you have to study."

"Okay I've been avoiding you" Rory said looking down slightly ashamed

"I thought we said we would stay friends?" Finn inquired

"I know it's just weird after what happened" Rory admitted aloud

"Why is it weird?" Finn asked intrigued

"We kissed" Rory said in a voice just above a whisper

"There has to be more to it then that because one kiss shouldn't cause so many problems." Finn said knowingly

"I know, but it did" She replied

"No Rory, I think the bigger problem is that you have feelings for me but you are too afraid to admit it to yourself"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Finn I will admit that I am attracted to you, and I could potentially have feelings for you in the future, but that isn't the reason I want to move out. I just want to get rid of this awkwardness"

"You're afraid"

"I am not"

"Yes you are. You're afraid that I'll treat you like Logan treated you and that we won't work out. But you are mostly afraid that you will fall for me the way I have fallen for you"

"Finn?" Rory said awed by the fact he admitted he had fallen for her.

"These last two weeks have sucked Rory, plain and simple." Finn continued. "I want you in my life, and I know you want to try to preserve our friendship but we haven't spoken in over two weeks because of one kiss. I want a chance to be with you, but if it will make it awkward, we should just forget it and pretend the kiss never happened and we can just be friends and nothing more."

"Is that what you want?" she asked slightly disappointed that he wanted to forget.

"What I want is for you to give me a chance. I want you to trust that I won't treat you the way Logan did and that I will always be here for you no matter what"

"Okay"

"What?" Finn said shocked at what he was hearing

"I'll give you a chance. You're right Finn, these past two weeks really did suck. And I have been thinking about how right it felt to be with you. I know I said I needed time to get over Logan, but I knew that a break up between us was inevitable. When we ended the first time, I was sad and angry and I dealt with it. When we got back together it didn't feel as right as it did before and I know that Logan will never be the one for me. I want to give you a chance and I want to see if we can work" She finished her speech with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Wow! I'm glad you feel that way. I really am" Finn said now fully alert

"So when do you want to go out on an actual date?" Rory asked nervously

"How about next Saturday. That way you can relax after Friday night dinner"

"Friday night dinner was cancelled next week" Rory admitted.

"Oh. Well then you can have Friday to prepare then."

"Okay Saturday sounds good."

"So about this living arrangement. Still planning on moving?"

"I don't know?"

"I think you should stay for now and see how things go"

"Is that wise?"

"Well we must wait and see"

"Okay let's wait and see"

"Good."

"Good"

"Well I have to get back to studying" Finn replied

"O yeah, I have to meet my mom, she wanted to talk to me about something." Rory said as she got up from the chair.

"Okay I'll see you later?"

"Yep. Bye Finn"

"Bye love"

Rory left the dorm room feeling so much better then when she had first entered. She finally had an idea about what to do regarding her relationship with Finn. She got in her car and drove to Stars Hollow where her mother was waiting for her.

Rory was glad to be back in Stars Hollow. When she passed by Luke's Diner, she saw her mother through the window talking animatedly to her fiancée. She parked her car and ran through the diner's front door. Usually a Gilmore never ran, but Rory had not seen her mother in weeks and missed her crazy antics.

"Mommy!

"Fruit of my loins!

The two Gilmore's embraced in a hug. Ever since they reconciled after their falling out, the Gilmore Girls had been better then ever.

"How is my mini me doing. How's Yale are you still flourishing?"

"Yale is excellent. My professors are brilliant, my classes are interesting and I am ruling over the _Yale Daily News" _Rory replied enthusiastically

"That's great sweetie! How are you doing about the Logan Situation?'

Rory had mentioned the things that had happened with Logan, but had yet to mention the 'F' word _(Finn )_to her mother.

"I'm doing okay. I ran into him a couple weeks ago and he basically called me a whore and led me to wallow, but I am doing amazing now and I am so over that jerk."

"Well that sucks about the whore part, but I'm glad you are over him. He was such a snob, frat boy, lowlife….."

"Butt faced miscreant?"

"YES EXACTLY!"

"I said the same thing after the stunt he pulled in my class. Oh by the way, Professor Bell still hates me after that!"

"Aww" Lorelai pouted playfully

"Well at least everything is good, and Finn is being so amazing" she said and got a look of happiness in her eyes

Her mother noticed and the Lorelai Inquisition began.

"So…Finn Huh?"

"What about him?" Rory asked somewhat defensively

"Well I just noticed the way you said _Finn_ and you had this dreamy look in your eyes. Tell momma what happened." Lorelai said

"Okay. Well after the break up they helped me a lot and even let me move in with them"

"Wait who is they? Finn and….?" Lorelai questioned

"Colin" Rory said without much enthusiasm, and of course Lorelai noticed

"SEE!" Lorelai exclaimed

What?

"The way you said Colin didn't seem like anything important but when you mentioned Finn you got this look in your eyes and you smiled and you had this look of pure adoration for our favourite Australian."

"Mom" Rory sighed

"What happened with Finn" Lorelai smiled

"Nothing" Rory said quickly. Too quickly in fact.

"You like him" Lorelai gushed

"No I don't" Denied Rory

"Yes you do, you like Finn"

"Stop"

"Rory likes Finn!" Lorelai practically yelled

"Say that a little louder I don't think Miss Patty heard you" Rory replied through gritted teeth

"Oh I heard her fine dear, but you might want to speak up for Babette" came Miss Patty's voice from across the diner

"MOM!" Rory yelled horrified

"What?" Asked Lorelai innocently

"Everyone will know"

"Everyone will know what?"

"That I like him" Rory whispered

"That you like who?"

"That I like Finn!" Rory yelled exasperated. The whole diner heard and turned to look at her _Oh Crap_ she thought

"Ha you admitted it! No one expects the Lorelai Inquisition and when it happens they all crack. You, my darling daughter, are a prime example of how successful my persuasive skills are." She gloated doing a little dance in the spot she was in.

"Okay mom. You win, but will you please stop" Rory replied embarrassed at making a scene

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying the 'F' Word" She said just as Luke walked by

"Lorelai how many times do I have to tell you to stop using words like that. What am I going to do with you?" Replied an irritated Luke

"Oh Dirty!" Replied Lorelai "And I wasn't saying anything wrong, when Rory said 'stop using the 'F' word' she meant stop talking about her handsome Aussie."

"Huh" Luke asked confused

"Never mind Luke, just bring us more coffee" demanded the eldest Lorelai

"Lorelai how many cups did you have today?" Luke asked like always

"Only two I swear" she stated putting her fingers in a _scouts honour_ pose.

"Lorelai?" He questioned sceptically

"Fine I had two times six"

"LORELAI!"

"What? Twelve cups is HARDLY a record"

"When we get married I am cutting you off at three cups a day"

"LUKE" Both girls yelled horrified

"What"

"That's cruel and unusual punishment. How would you like it if I cut back on our sex life"

"Aw geez" Replied Luke embarrassed as he left the Gilmore Girls alone

"See I knew that would get rid of him. Now give me the scoop"

"Mom I don't like imagining your sex life with Luke"

"Well I don't like imagining yours with Finn"

"What! I didn't sleep with him."

"What? I thought something happened"

"We kissed. Once. And now we decided to go out on a real date this Saturday"

"Aww that's so sweet" Lorelai mocked her with a smile

"You know I am going to ignore your mocking because I am in too good of a mood." Rory relied smiling

"I'm glad your happy" replied her mother sincerely

"Me too." She said with a smile. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"The wedding"

"Your wedding"

"Yes"

"I thought June third was out?"

"Oh it is. Its in April. The 23rd"

"Next April"

"No this April"

"What? That's so soon!"

"It's what we want"

"Really"

"Yes"

"So what do you need me to do" Asked Rory excitedly

"I need you to help me plan"

"I still can't believe you picked April."

"I think it's fitting, an April wedding. It's like even though April kinda put a wrench in the June third wedding, she inspired the April wedding" Replied Lorelai with a smile

"That's weird, but oddly fitting. Wow mom, you do realize that's in just over three weeks right?"

"I know hence the reason I asked you to be here. I need your help planning the wedding"

"Well, I have classes and stuff, but I would never abandon my mother when she is marrying the man she loves"

"Thanks Hon, that means a lot. But if you are having second thoughts about my wedding, we can just pack up and road trip like we did with the Max thing. "

"Mom I love Luke. I want you both to be happy, and I have always thought of him as my father anyway. No running away this time. Beside you would be wallowing for the rest of your life and we wouldn't be able to have naymore of Lukes coffee!

You're right! okay this wedding is SO on! exclaimed the eldest Lorelai

Rory smiled at her mothers obvious happiness "So any ideas on what you want to do"

The two Gilmore's started talking about the wedding to come. Both in happy moods due to the current men in their lives.

**

* * *

AN2: SO that was chapter 6 I hope you all enjoyed it. not a lot of Rory/Finn action, but i make up for it in the next chapter which is DATE NIGHT! FINN/RORY RELATIONSHIP IS FINALLY STATING! so i apologize for the lack of updates until June 5th, but when i update i will update on a weekly basis. so what to expect from chapter 7**

**CHAPTER 7 entitled : _A night with Captain Morgan_**

**_Another _Logan/Rory confrontation - Logan finds out about the Finn/Rory upcoming date. look for Rory to be oblivious to her own beauty, 'Under the Sea' (thats all i'm giving you so speculate away!)a referance to Rory and Logan stealing the yacht and the official first date of one Lorelai Leigh Gilmore IIIand Finley Morgan III!**

**Review away, they may get me motivated to trudge all the way to the library and post some more chapts, but as i said in the first AN, June 5th is the approximate time of the next update. i am so sorry for my stupid dead computer!**


	7. A Night With Captain Morgan

**Disclaimer: Again i do not own anything! GG is property of the WB, ASP, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Producations ETC. I also have no claim on _ANTM (America's Next Top Model), The Beatles_, or _Pringles._**

**AN: AGAIN thanks for all your reviews and your patience. JUNE 5TH is FINALLY here so here is the update as promised :) I hope this chapter has some 'Comical Surprises' for you _justhidden. _Thanks _finnlover_ I'm glad you enjoyed the Patty/Babette appearance's and the Luke dialogue in terms of the chapter title (_The 'F' Word_). _ReeseAnn_ I'm glad you're enjoying the Lorelai/Rory Banter, it's one of the things i can try to get a feel for but its hard because that is what makes _Gilmore Girls_ such an amazing show is the mother/daughter bond & banter. i hope i somewhat capture it. Thanks again for all your AMAZING FEEDBACK. It is truly motivating and inspiring i hope for more in the future :). Enough with the AN's here is chapter 7!

* * *

**

PDLD Chapter 7: _A night with Captain Morgan_

It was Saturday morning and Rory awoke feeling well rested. With the cancellation of this week's _Friday Night Dinner_ at the Elder Gilmore residence, Rory had time to do her school work and study for her upcoming finals. She walked out into the kitchen to find 2 large cups of coffee, a cherry danish and a white rose sitting on a platter. There was also a note which was written on a little white note card. It was from Finn;

_Rory, _

_I can't wait to take you on our date tonight. Make sure you dress semi-formally, although I'm sure you'll look good in anything._

_I'll meet you at 7:00PM outside our dorm room. Until then I have provided you with 'The Elixir of Life' to be consumed before your morning classes._

_I'll see you tonight_

—_Finn_

Rory could not stop the somewhat goofy smile from making its way on her face. Finn seemed to have a sensitive romantic side that Rory was glad he was showing her. She deposited the rose in a slim vase and took her nourishment with her on the way to her morning class.

After her morning classes, Rory headed over to the _Yale Daily News_. She could not focus on anything all afternoon because her brain was on overdrive thinking about where Finn could possibly take her for their date this evening. When she arrived at the _Yale Daily News_, she was surprised to see Logan at his desk. He acknowledged her with a small smile which she reluctantly returned confused because of what happened during their first confrontation.

Rory had successfully avoided Logan the entire time while in the newsroom. It was just after 4:30PM, and Rory was leaving to get ready to meet Finn, when Logan came up to her and started to speak

"Hey Rory"

"Logan" Rory replied cautiously

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted the day at the coffee cart. I know why you dumped me and the type of person you are. I was out of line"

"I agree" She said somewhat surprised by his apology

"Well I just wanted to tell you that and say that I want us to try to be friends or at least civil acquaintances." He said sincerely

"How is that even possible?" She questioned

"I don't know, but I think we should at least try. Don't you?"

"Logan you have no idea how hurt I was when I found out about those other girls. I don't know if I would ever be able to trust you again. Trust is a big part of friendship"

"Rory I honestly wasn't trying to hurt you, I was lonely and I just wanted comfort. It was reckless and stupid, but I honestly thought we were over for good. Do you think we could try to be friends and build up that trust again. I mean it would make it easier since you are rooming with my two best friends."

"Yeah it would be easier in the long run." She agreed nodding

"Yeah especially since you're dating Finn now" Logan said looking Rory right in her shimmering blue eyes judging her reaction

"What?" She asked surprised

"He said you guys were dating" Logan stated with an emotionless shrug of his shoulders

"When?" Rory questioned

"A couple days ago. We went to the pub with Colin and he told me that he asked you out and you said yes."

"Oh." she whispered

"So it's true?" Logan questioned interested to know the answer

"Well I'm going out with him tonight." She said honestly

"Oh"

"Yeah." She said looking down "So are you angry?" She asked nervously

"That you and Finn are going on a date?" He questioned

"Yeah"

"Angry? No. Uncomfortable? A little."

"Oh."

"Well I'm glad that you're moving on" Logan replied uncomfortably looking somewhat hurt

Rory saw this and started speaking. "You should know that I wasn't trying to move on so quickly Logan. After the first break up I didn't even think about another guy. I grieved so much for the loss of our relationship, and I knew that after we got together the second time that a break up was inevitable."

"Then why did you agree to get back together." He asked a little angry

Rory sighed. "I didn't have closure on our relationship. I didn't even know we were broken up until thanksgiving when I got the call from Honor. Plus I had hoped that things would go back to how they were before."

"So why Finn?" Logan asked genuinely baffled

"I don't know. It just kinda happened." She said with a cautious smile.

"Well you should know that he genuinely cares for you"

"I know" she nodded

"Good. Well I better go" He turned but stopped when she called out to him

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the apology, for everything." She said with a small smile

"I'll be seeing you Rory"

"Bye."

Rory arrived home just after 5PM which meant she had under two hours to get ready. Thankfully she had called her mother the night before and had gotten fashion advice from the master. She had laid her clothes out the night before and after showering and changing into them she quickly straightened out her hair and put on her make up. She looked herself over in the mirror and thought that she looked presentable. In actuality, she looked breathtakingly beautiful, but Rory was always oblivious to just how beautiful she was. She walked out into the common room where Finn was standing holding another rose.

When Rory stepped out of the room, Finn literally stopped breathing. She was wearing a mid length black skirt that flared slightly at the bottom, a cream coloured camisole style shirt and a black button up cashmere sweater. She completed the look with black open toed sandals.

Instead of uncomfortable under Finn's intense gaze, Rory felt desired; more so than she had felt in a long time. Breaking Finn out of his thoughts she spoke;

"Shall we go"

"Absolutely" He said with a smile

"So am I dressed okay?" She asked motioning to her outfit

"You look stunning." He replied honestly

"You don't look to bad yourself" Rory said gesturing to Finns medium coloured khaki's and button up dress shirt.

The pair headed out the door, starting their first official date. They got into Finn's SUV and Rory wondered where they were going

"So Finn, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Do you realise that every time I have gotten into your car lately and asked where were going you say 'it's a surprise'" She said with a grin

"Huh" Was his only reply

"So I take it you won't tell me"

"Nope."

"Aww Finny" She whined dramatically

"Rory this is our first official date and I want it to be special" He replied seriously

Rory touched by his sentiment smiled and gave up trying to get the information out of him. She knew that Finn was an original and she came to expect the unexpected whenever she was with him. The pair continued their drive until they came to a marina

"Finn I am not stealing a Yacht with you" Rory stated absolutely serious

Finn laughed at the absurdity of her declaration. "I would never ask you to steal a yacht. Maybe a scooter, but that's as far as it goes, Love" he said with a grin.

Rory laughed at that. They both got out of the car and proceeded to head over to one of the boats that was stationed at the marina.

"So Finn why are we here if it isn't to commit Grand Theft Yachto?"

"Well this is the first stop to our date"

They boarded the luxury boat and Rory noticed the large deck and small stage immediately

"Please tell me we are not doing karaoke because I swear to you if I sing all the fish in the entire ocean will die from hearing my voice" She told him nervously

"No we are not doing karaoke, and I'm sure your voice isn't that bad" He said thinking she was just exaggerating

"I'll prove it to you" she said and she proceeded to sing 'Under the Sea' from _The Little Mermaid_. She was surprised because not only did Finn not plug his ears and ask her to stop, he actually started to sing with her causing her to break into a fit of laughter.

"Finn stop, I can't take this. Here we are on a luxury ship in semi formal attire and we are scaring the crew by singing 'Under the Sea.' If we don't stop I'm sure that's where we will end up because I can see us being thrown overboard for our god awful performance"

"I agree, let's leave the singing to the master" Finn said cryptically

As soon as Finn stopped talking, a man came out onto the stage and began to sing. Rory was shocked.

"Finn is that?"

"Yep."

"Finn that's"

"I know"

"Paul McCartney!" She said in awe

"Yes I am aware"

"Finn! You got Paul McCartney to perform for a private concert? I have never even seen him in concert before let alone at a private one" She said smiling from ear to ear

"Well you'll miss it if you don't be quiet" He hushed her

"Oh Right Sorry."

The pair watched the musician on stage. Rory sat in awe of one of the most popular artists of all time. Finn sat in awe, but not because of the musician on stage, he was mesmerized by Rory's beauty as she took in the scene in front of her.

After three songs the greatly admired musical artist took a bow and exited the stage. Rory and Finn finished their meal and talked about anything and everything; School, Family and even some ridiculous and pointless topics like which type of _Pringle_ tasted the best and who they thought would win _America's Next Top Model._

When the ship docked three hours later, Finn helped Rory onto the deck and proceeded to bring her back to the car.

"So are we going back to the dorm now?"

"We can, but I had something else planned if you're up for it."

"Lead on Captain Morgan!" She exclaimed with a salute

"Captain Morgan?" Finn questioned

"Yeah, because of the yacht" she stated with a shrug

"Oh. I was thinking you were calling me an alcoholic, not that I would mind it coming

from you."

"How could you get that from what I said?" Rory asked baffled

"Captain Morgan Rum, Love"

"Oh. Well, I guess it does make a little sense after all" she replied teasingly nudging his shoulder.

The two got into Finn's car and drove off. Rory knew that Finn wouldn't tell her where they were going so she sat silently thinking about how jealous her mom and Lane would be that she saw one of _The Beatles_ in a private concert!

They are driving for about twenty minutes when they arrived at a warehouse that looked like it was being used for a party. There were two bouncers stationed outside and there was music that could be heard through the walls. Rory wondered where they were

"Finn where are we?"

"We are at an LDB party."

"I don't think I want to go in there. The last time I was at the event I jumped off a scaffold."

"You don't seem to understand. That was an event, this isn't. It's just a party, and it can be really fun sometimes. Come on you might enjoy it."

"Do we have to go in there? The last time you brought me somewhere I almost died on skates" She replied remembering their previous outing with a grin.

"No we don't have to go in, but the last time I brought you someplace, you had fun. How about we make an appearance and if you don't like it we'll leave and go get some ice cream or something."

"Fine, but you are paying for it, and I am ordering as much as I want"

"Done." He said smiling

The pair entered the club and were immediately graced with the sight of inebriated men and women dancing foolishly to extremely loud rap music.

"Tell me why I agreed to this?"

"Because I promised ice cream"

"Oh right, well get ready to pay up"

They made their way throughout the party and suddenly Finn stopped in his tracks

"What's wrong?"

"I need to take care of something. I know this is supposed to be our date but could I possibly talk to Logan for a couple of minutes?'

"Okay, I'll meet you at the bar"

"Ah, a woman after my own heart. He said clutching his chest (nowhere close to his heart, but he wasn't some bloody medical student!) "I'll be back in five minutes I promise."

"Okay, but be prepared to get ice cream when you're done"

"Not a problem."

Finn went to talk Logan as Rory went to sit at the bar.

"Hey Logan"

"Finn what are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Rory?"

"Yeah, she's waiting for me at the bar. Listen man, I wanted to make sure you were okay with this, me and Rory dating. Are you?"

"Finn you are one of my best friends and I would hate to lose that over a girl. Yes I loved Rory, a part of me will always love her, but I was not ready for the whole relationship thing. If I was I wouldn't have looked for comfort in those other girls. I hate to see her move on so quickly and I hate that it affects us, but I think that you will be good for each other. It might take me some time to get used to it though, so please forgive me for any and all freak outs in the future."

"Really Logan, because I would hate for things to turn into a damn soap opera. I want us to be solid and I want to be able to talk to you without awkwardness."

"I want that too. I think that it will take some time, but eventually things will go back to normal. So how's the night going?"

"It was good until we came here. No offence, but I don't think this is really Rory's scene."

"I agree. Go get her and take her somewhere. "

"Thanks man"

"Beat it, your lady is waiting, and I am pretty sure we are bordering on turning into girls talking about this touchy feely crap"

Finn and Logan embraced in a manly hug and they went their separate ways.

Across the room, Rory was watching the scene with interest glad that the two were talking. She was even happier when she saw them exchange smiles and an embrace. When Finn came up to her she grabbed his hand and the two headed to get ice cream.

Once inside the Ice Cream Parlour, the two ordered their ice creams and sat down to talk.

"Hey Rory I wanted to apologize to you"

"Why?"

"For taking you to that party because I know that you are different and I should have known that it wasn't your scene"

"It's okay Finn. I really don't mind the odd party, and it was worth it in the end because you got a chance to talk to Logan."

Finn smiled at that. Rory was unlike other girls because she actually cared about him and his friendships. If it was another girl, she would have used the situation to her advantage even if it meant hurting him. He was glad he found someone who understood how he felt. The two were talking and in such a deep conversation that they didn't realize it was now midnight and the ice cream shop was closing so they left the shop and started to make their way back to the dorm. When they went inside they both sat down in the kitchen with a cup of coffee

"So Finn I had a really good time. Not many of my dates last past midnight"

"Well you have never dated a handsome, charming and extremely sexy Australian"

"No but I am apparently dating a humble one" she said with a mocking smile

"Are we dating?" Finn asked, desperate to know her answer

"We went on a date" she said shrugging

"Yes, but do you want to continue dating me and only me"

"Finn we only had one date" she said nervously brushing him off

"One really great date don't you think"

"Yes it was great" she agreed

"So do you want to continue dating me?"

"I'd like that" she said with a shy smile

"Good. Now I know we said we are taking things slow, but there has been something I wanted to do all night since you walked out of your room"

"What's that" Rory asked hoping it was the same thing she wanted to do when she first saw him

"This" he said just before he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips

"Finn when I said we should take it slow I didn't mean you couldn't kiss me" Rory said smiling at his extremely cute behaviour

"So can I kiss you" He asked looking deep into her eyes

"Yea you can kiss me" She said just above a whisper

He leaned in again and kissed her more passionately. Her lips were slightly parted and Finn took advantage of this slipping his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues tangled together for a few minutes, but they broke apart when they needed oxygen.

"Well I should get some sleep, it is pretty late and I promised my mom I would help her with wedding stuff tomorrow. Thanks for everything Finn."

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For giving me something to dream about tonight" he replied leaning in for another kiss

"You do realize how cheesy that sounded right?"

"Yeah, in retrospect" he said smiling

"Goodnight Finn"

"Goodnight Rory"

Rory made her way back to her room and could not help but smile thinking that tonight was one of the best dates she had ever been on. She was also slightly scared thinking that the man in the next room was starting to occupy a special place in her heart. She only hoped he wouldn't break it.

* * *

**AN2: Well what did you all think? Was it a good first date? I hope the Logan addition was acceptable to you all. i know i made him seem like a jerk in chapter 4, but i was just waiting for this chapter so i can try to show that he is starting to accept the break up, living situation and he is going to try accepting the blossoming Finn/Rory relationship. Yes there will be future appearances by the young Huntzberger in case you were wondering. was the dialogue OOC? i can never tell if my writing is consistant so please tell me. I look forward to any and all reviews because they truly motivate others to grow and develop their writing. (secret: they also motivate us more to post future chapters!) Now what to expect in Chapter 8:**

**Chapter 8: _Creepy Hollow_**

**This is the Pre-Wedding chapter NO NOT FINN/RORY, but LUKE/LORELAI! That of course is only a side story, This is Finn/Rory all the way! What to expect: _Hello Kitty, _Finn meeting a boy from Rory's past (who will it be? Dean? Jess? OR EVEN TRISTAN? (YES I CAN ADDDuGray IN IF I WANT LOL!) Someone will be making a pass at an engaged Lorelai, and there will be a deal made between Rory and Luke...hahaha cryptic yes i know i'm mean. Anyways i'm back and i am better then ever so i will try to make weekly updates (every Monday if possible) and i will stick to it unless stated otherwise so expect chapter 8 this following Monday June 12th. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 and the preview for Chapter 8. i look forward to you feedback :)**


	8. Creepy Hollow

**AN: IM SO SORRY GUYS! i had an emergency yesterday so i couldn't update like i promised :( but this is the first chance i got to go on my computer and i have the next chapter ready :) I'm Glad u all enjoyed the date chapter and a lot of you found the** **'Grand Theft Yachto' Joke funny. ****LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan****: I LOVE THE SPAWN OF SATAN TOO! But i don't think he will make and appearance in this story, only time will tell. But i am planning on writing a Trory after this PDLD so stay tuned!ShotswithMrsKim: I agree that there is nothing better then a good pun and i'm glad that the "Grand Theft Yachto' ****turned out to be one. I know some of you don't really like the way i resolved things with Logan, but it had to be done for the story's sake. Just like i had to make him seem like a jerk in chapter 4, i had to redeem him a little. Who knows how he will react later on (insert DunDunDun HERE) ---> OH YA AND THANKS FOR REVIEWS :) Anyways, here is Chapt 8 (A Day late) Hey that rhymed...

* * *

**

**PDLD Chapter 8:_ Creepy Hollow_**

Another two weeks had gone by and Finn and Rory were embracing their new relationship. They had been happy with each other and were enjoying the newness of their relationship. Rory's mother's wedding was in two days, and Finn had accepted the invitation to attend as Rory's date. Although Finn had already met Lorelai a few times, he had yet to see her since he had started dating Rory.

Many people were happy with Finn and Rory's relationship. Colin was glad Finn was finally taking a girl seriously, and that the pair seemed happy together. Every one of Finn's friends could not believe how committed to Rory he was after only being together for a little over two weeks. Logan wasn't exactly happy about the relationship, but he wasn't causing them any problems because of it either.

The plan was for Finn and Rory to set out for Stars Hollow the day before the Gilmore-Danes wedding. That way they would be there for the bachelor and bachelorette parties and so Finn could officially meet Lorelai and Luke as Rory's boyfriend. They decided to drive down together in Finn's SUV so that they could fit all of their stuff as well as the gifts for the Bride and Groom. Finn had gotten Lorelai a Hello Kitty Coffee Maker to go with her Waffle Iron. It had started out as a joke gift, but Rory told him that she would love it. As well as the Coffee Maker, he had gotten them a gift certificate for Wedding China from one of the more expensive Glassware stores in New Haven.

"So what are the plans for when we get to Stars Hollow" asked an eager Finn

"Well, my mom and Luke will be busy finalizing wedding plans so we have some time before we meet them at the Inn at 5PM for dinner. Then we head off to the respective bachelor/bachelorette parties."

"Sounds good. Now will there be alcohol at the party?"

"Finn! You know that these parties aren't about alcohol"

"No they're about the strippers!"

Rory slapped Finn's arm while blushing. Although Finn was a fairly outspoken and sexual person, they had yet to take things to that level in their relationship. Rory was torn; one part of her thought that they should wait until they became serious before having sex, the other part of her (the emotional part) wanted it to happen right after their perfect first date. She was just so afraid of making the same mistakes she made with Logan.

The conversation went elsewhere as the couple got into Finn's SUV and drove to Stars Hollow. When they arrived, they passed by the gazebo in the town square. It was decorated with lights and daisies for the Wedding. Luke and Lorelai had wanted a small Stars Hollow Wedding with just a few outside guests. Rory was glad that her mother had told her to expect Richard and Emily because now there wouldn't be any surprises. Little did Rory know how wrong she was. There were a few surprises that she was at the moment unaware of.

When Rory and Finn arrived in Stars Hollow, they went to the Inn to check in then walked for a while around the town. They had just over three hours until dinner with the bride and groom so Rory decided to give Finn the unofficial tour of her town.

They went to Luke's first, and after receiving coffee from a very stressed out Cesar, the two walked through the town. Rory showed Finn Stars Hollow High, Kim Antiques, Doose's Market, Miss Patty's (much to Finn's horror) and the many other Stars Hollow shops and landmarks. After spending over an hour in Andrew's bookstore, the two headed out and came to the bridge.

When they walked up to the bridge they were laughing about Miss Patty and her blatant disregard for Finn's personal space

"She pinches hard!" Finn exclaimed rubbing his backside

"That's what you get for playing along with her and flirting back" Rory said tears in her eyes from laughing so much

"Wot! I was just trying to be nice to the woman. I didn't expect her to come on to me" he said loudly

"Miss Patty is never one to pass up an opportunity to ogle a charming and gorgeous young man" Rory said

"Ha! You find me charming and gorgeous, I knew it!" Exclaimed Finn kissing Rory's cheek

"I was just using her words Finn" she said with a smile. That smile disappeared however, when she glanced towards the lone figure on the bridge. Finn noticed her smile slip off of her face

"What's wrong Love?" Finn asked as he grabbed her hand in his

"Nothing" she said still planted in the same spot with her gaze on a silent and reading Jess.

Jess was engrossed in his book and had yet to notice the pair approaching him. Finn followed Rory's gaze to the man sitting on the bridge. He looked about their age, and Finn wondered why he had Rory's attention

"Rory who is that?" Finn asked nervously

"An old friend" she said

"Well then let's say hello" Finn said dragging her over to the bridge with their hands intertwined

"Finn! No stop what are you doing" she whispered angrily to him as he brought her closer to the bridge. Jess heard the footsteps and looked up to see Rory being man handled by a man he had never seen before

"What the hell are you doing? Let her go" Jess practically yelled at a confused Finn as he jumped down off of the ledge of the bridge

Finn let go of Rory's hand and stuck it out towards Jess. "Hello Mate, I'm Finn"

Jess just looked at the man's outstretched hand wondering who Finn was and why he was with Rory.

Rory had yet to speak and noticed the confused look on Jess' face. She cleared her throat and hoped things would be okay after their lat visit.

"Jess this is Finn, Finn, Jess" she said motioning to the man in front of her

"So Jess how do you know Rory" Finn wondered

"I could ask you the same" Jess replied somewhat hostile

"Well, I have known this lovely Reporter Girl since her second year at Yale. How about you?"

Jess remained silent.

"Jess is Luke's Nephew. He moved to stars Hollow my Junior year and we dated for a while" Rory said after realizing Jess wasn't going to speak

"You must be here for the wedding then right Mate?" Finn said overlooking the fact that he used to date Rory

"Yep" Replied Jess back into his single word reply

Finn looked at his watch. "Rory we have to go meet your mum and Luke at the Inn, it's almost five."

"Okay. How about you get a head start I want to talk to Jess for a sec."

"Okay" he said kissing her cheek and surprising Jess. "It was nice to meet you Jess, I'm sure I'll see you at the wedding." Finn walked off leaving Rory to talk with Jess. He was a little jealous of Jess knowing they used to date, but he trusted Rory. More so after what she went through with Logan.

Rory watched Finn leave the bridge without any hesitation. She smiled to herself. She had expected Finn to react similar to how Logan did when he met Jess, but this proved how much he wasn't Logan and that he trusted her. She turned back to Jess

"So how are you doing?" she wondered

"Good"

"So are you here for the wedding" she asked already knowing it was the case

"Yep"

"Were back to this now? Single word replies and childish attitudes"

"Whatever."

"I thought you wanted to catch up? That's what you said when I last saw you" she said starting to get angry

"Sorry Rory, but I don't want to hear about your DAR parties or you rich boyfriends."

"Well, if you actually took the time to listen to what I have to say you would know that I broke up with Logan, quit the DAR, moved out of my grandparents house, made up with my mom, got a writing job at the Stanford Gazette and oh ya, I was made Editor of the Yale Daily News." She said in one breath

"Rory—" Jess started

"I wanted to thank you." She said adamantly cutting him off

"What?" asked a perplexed Jess

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to thank you for coming to see me, for being blunt and honest and pushing me to become myself again. You told me that you couldn't have written your book without me, and I wanted to say that I couldn't have gotten back on track without you and your somewhat harsh, but extremely needed words." She said in a softer tone

"Okay" he nodded

"I'll see you at the wedding?" she wondered

He nodded "So are you with that Finn guy?"

"Yeah I am. Why, did you find a problem with him after the three seconds you talked to him?" she asked somewhat defensively

"He just seems better then the last one, that's all" Jess shrugged awkwardly

"I couldn't agree more." She said with a small smile "Bye Jess, and thanks again"

"Later Rory" he said sitting on the ledge and opening his book to the marked page

Rory walked away from Jess and towards the Inn where she was meeting her family for Dinner.

When Rory arrived at the Inn, she noticed that there was no awkwardness between Finn and the rest for the people around the table.

"Rory thank god you're here. You should know that your boy toy is trying to take me away from my Fiancé." Lorelai said in mock horror

"Finn what have I told you about hitting on my mother?" replied Rory putting her hands on her hips

"Well until I see a ring on that finger, she is still a free woman."

"Sorry but I'd rather have Luke as my father" Rory said seriously. Luke looked to Rory shocked at her choice of words. She just smiled and was granted with one of Luke's very rare, but bright smiles. She sat down with the other three and they proceeded to talk about what was happening over the next couple of days.

They had must finished their delicious meal that Sookie had made so the males and females decided to split up to go to the parties. After Lorelai said goodbye to her husband-to-be, Rory pulled Luke aside and made him a deal

"You keep him sober and away from the strippers TJ 'accidentally' hired and I'll do the same with mom." Rory bargained

"Rory I shouldn't have to take care of a drunk, exotic man at my bachelor party"

"Well I have to deal with Lorelai! I think you got the better deal" she said seriously

"Good point." Luke agreed "Just try to make sure she doesn't drink too much"

"I expect the same when it comes to him" She pointed towards Finn who was currently talking to a very aggravated Michel

"Have Fun Luke" Rory said giving him a hug

"Make sure your mom does too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

The two couples left the inn and left to go to the respective parties.

* * *

**AN2:SO that was Chapter 8. What did you all think? How was Jess' appearance? was he totally OOC? I have a really hard time trying to get into the head of Mr. Mariano so please be honest at how i portrayed him. Cuz it isn't that last we will hear of him. Who loves Finn? I LOVE FINN. we need more FINN. OH QUESTION for future chapter. What are Finn's Parents and siblings names? (i read somewhere his parents were Finn SR and Portia. can anyone help verify?)i need some background so anyone who can provide will get a FABULOUS SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**What to expect from Chapter 9 Entitled :_I thought 'Slow Jams' were for the subtle?_**

**The Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties! ooh la la what will happen and which 2 men will be stuck in new haven with only each other to chat with? (u can probably guess (wink wink nudge nudge)), THERE WILL BE: An appearance by the wonderful TJ (Liz's Husband for those of u who need a refresher), mention of 'BrideZilla' andthe Luke/Lorelai Wedding (will it happen?) **

**Look for the next update on either June the 20th or 21st depending on my OH SO BUSY schedule.**

**Love you all and you're fantabulous reviews! i need more to motivate my writing so please review i will love you FOREVER!**


	9. I thought 'Slow Jams' were 4 the subtle?

**Disclaimer: AGAIN, i am in no way connected to _Gilmore Girls_, WB, ASP Alexis Bledel, Tanc Sade and any other thing involing GG. I also have no claim on _Hello Kitty_**

**AN: GAH! I"M SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! For some reason wouldn't let me post this chapter for like 5 DAYS! Anyways, here is chapter nine kinda late but here none the less. Don't hate me! I'm too young to be hated by an entire Fiction Universe! THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS! Reviews are more precious then gold to aspiring writers and writers like me who just like writing in the fic world. Please keep the reviews coming because i need feedback, like people need air. Anyways again thanks to all who reviewed: Nemi Jade - Just Glad you like the story thus far and that I can be an outlet for your caffeine intake and...explatives ;) DanishGirl9 - FINN IS THE GREATEST, HE DESERVES ALL YOUR LOVE! Thanks for trying to answer my background info question, i pretty much knew there wasn't any finn background set in stone, buta girl can always hope :) Just Hidden - Thanks for always submitting reviews, i love you for that and thanks for your comments but my fic is only 'amazing' to you because of GG itself. No fic writer would do a remotely good job if it wasn't for the genuis behind GG and our lovely Finn and Rory. Irish-Chick13 - I sent you an email and it was posted in the reviews but just in case, 'OOC' means 'Out Of Character' and 'AU' means 'Alternate Universe' hopefully you see this and so does anyone else having trouble understanding them. Me.No.Read - A 'Hello Kitty' Coffee Maker would rock the world! Thanks for your comments, i want to have more Rory/Luke interaction hopefully in the future, we'll se where the fic takes me. ShotswithMrsKim - Thanks for trying to answer my question, and always having comments. You and Your fics rock the world (along with the 'Hello Kitty' Coffee Maker of course!) AGAIN YOU GUYS ALL ROCK FOR REVIEWING AFTER EACH CHAPTER! YOU ALL DESERVE LIKE 50 GOLD STARS! ANYWAYS, i know you guys are thinking 'will this girl just shut up and get on with the story already?' so heres the next chapter, hopefully you all enjoy it.

* * *

**

PDLD Chapter 9:_ I thought 'Slow Jams' were for the subtle?_

When Rory and her mother arrived back at 'Casa Gilmore' they set up a snack table and brought out the alcohol. It was only 7:00PM and the guests would not be arriving until 8:00PM. Lorelai had decorated the house the night before so there were balloons, streamers and confetti EVERYWHERE! There was also a special costume for Lorelai (the Bride) and Rory (The maid of honour.) Lorelai's was a frilly white veil that said Bride-to-be in gold letters and a T-shirt that said _Beware the Bride _to match the veil. Rory had a neon pink top hat that said _Maid of Honour_ and a T-shirt to match that said _Maid of Honour Bride's personal maid_. They quickly changed and were ready mere minutes before all of the guests started to arrive. The first guest to arrive was none other then the very punctual Emily Gilmore.

"Hello Girls how are you this evening" replied a stoic Emily

"Hey Grandma" Rory greeted with a hug

"Hey mom, I didn't think you would make it" replied Lorelai

"Well you are my daughter and you're _finally_ getting married so I thought it would be beneficial to come to the party. If you didn't want me here you shouldn't have invited me. Honestly Lorelai…."

"Sorry mom, I just didn't think this was your scene"

"Well let's just drop this and you can point me in the direction of where I will find a drink"

"I'll show you Grandma"

"Thank you Rory. By the way what are you wearing?" she asked walking with Rory towards the kitchen

While Rory was heading into the kitchen with Emily Gilmore, Sookie knocked on the door and was greeted by a slightly upset Lorelai

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm about to turn all 'Bridezilla', run well you still can" replied Lorelai seriously

"What's the problem?" questioned Sookie

After asking the question Rory and Emily emerged from the kitchen

"Lorelai I cannot believe you don't have any good wine. I had to settle for a 'sidecar' or whatever this is."

"Rum and Coke mom. We had it at your bachelorette party remember?"

"Oh. Well, hello Sookie! How is your cooking? Is it still as delicious as ever?"

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore."

"Well I'm just going to make a call to your father Lorelai and see how he is doing. Excuse Me."

"Now I see the reason for the 'Bridezilla' comment" Sookie stated

A while later the party was in full swing and guests were arriving. As soon as Gypsy walked through the door she spotted Emily Gilmore and walked over to Lorelai

"Keep your mother away from me or I may be forced to hotwire and steal her car."

Lorelai smiled at the thought but one look from Rory who had heard Gypsy's comment had made her dismiss the idea. The continued to party knowing that their male counterparts were doing the exact same thing, or so they thought.

Meanwhile in New Haven, the men were sitting in a bar drinking and laughing. Jess had reluctantly agreed to attend and was sticking out in the crowd as he read _The Importance of being Ernest. _While reading he would steal glances at Luke and Finn as they seemed to talk rather awkwardly as the rest of them men ogled the women and drank their beers. As he was reading, a slightly tipsy T.J came up to him and started to bother Jess

"Yo! Bookboy, how are you able to sit there when there is fun to be had" he asked Jess

"Bookboy?"

"Your nickname" T.J stated as if it were obvious

"What happened to 'Reads'" Jess asked remembering T.J's bachelor party from hell and the nickname he gave Jess that night

"Oh Yeah. Bookboy sounds better though don't you think? It just rolls off the tongue Bookboy, Bookboy, Bookboy."

"Stop" replied the irritated Jess

"What? I'm just trying to talk with my son-in-law here"

Just as T.J put his arm around Jess shoulders, Jess pushed him off and they started yet another Bar fight resulting in the men being kicked out of the 'not-so-fine establishment'

The majority of the group of men left the bar with T.J as he promised them free beer at his place. Luke declined and went back to the Diner for some alone time which left Finn and Jess standing awkwardly outside the New Haven Bar.

"Well that was interesting" replied Jess

"Oh That? It was nothing compared to the things I've seen mate" replied a serious Finn

"So I'll see ya" Jess waved as he started to turn away

"Where you headed?"

Jess shrugged his shoulders

"How about we grab a bite seeing as how you are one of few sane people in that town."

Jess smirked "Something we agree on"

The two headed to Finn's SUV and drove to a familiar restaurant. Jess had a sense of dejà-vu considering it was the same place he had had dinner with Rory and Logan when he had last been in the area.

"So you come here a lot?" asked Jess

"Yep. Have you ever been here on folk night? That's when I really need a drink." replied Finn

Jess smirked. Deja-Vu indeed. "So how do you know Rory?"

"Well I met her one day and we sort of insulted her friend. The next day we were at her dorm and she started a debate with my friend and called him Judi Dench. I never really understood the comment. Anyway, we all eventually became friends then she started something with my friend Logan"

Jess was shocked. "You know Logan?"

"Yeah, I've known him sincemy first year of High School"

"Wow" Jess said taking a drink

"Wot?" Finn asked curiously

"It's just he's a jerk, and from what I have seen of you so far, you're not" Jess shrugged

"Well thanks for the compliment, but while Logan does have a tendency to be a jerk to most woman, he is actually a pretty loyal friend. And he really did care for Rory." Replied Finn

"Huh."

After a few moments of silence Jess continued to speak

"So is Logan cool with you and Rory?"

"Well he is not really 'cool' with it, but he is starting to accept it. She was the only girl Logan has ever loved so it's still a bit hard." Finn replied honestly

"Why'd they split up anyway?" Jess wondered

Finn was reluctant to talk about the downfall of Logan and Rory's relationship, but he could tell that Jess really cared about Rory and he was family so he decided to be honest with the man opposite him. "Well they had a fight one night. Logan said it was about some old boyfriend showing up then she yelled at him for being an ass and he left her at the bar because he wanted to leave and she didn't. He thought they were broken up and she thought they were just taking some time apart. SO Logan goes looking for companionship in other women. They eventually get back together and she goes to his sister's wedding with him and is thrown into a room with the bridesmaids, who coincidentally, had all slept with Logan while they were apart."

"What an ass. I couldn't understand why she was with him in the first place." Jess said shaking his head

"Well when I found her that night she was a little drunk so I took her back to my dorm because she was living with Logan and didn't have a place to go. We became closer because she moved into the dorm with me and my mate Colin and eventually we started dating."

"Huh"

"So this isn't awkward for you" Finn asked

"What do you mean"

"Chatting with your Ex's current boyfriend, mostly about yuor ex-girlfriend"

"Well I wanted to know what was going on in her life" Jess replied honestly shrugging his shoulders

"You could have asked her" Finn stated

"She wouldn't have told me"

"Why do you say that" Finn wondered

Jess just shrugged.

"Well I think that you would be surprised."

"Why does she ever talk about me?" Jess asked

"Not a lot, but she did tell me about your past and she did say that you were one of the reasons she got her life back together. You should talk to her." The two men sat in silence as they ate their food. When they were finished, Finn finally broke the contemplative silence

"We better get back to the Hollow, there's a wedding tomorrow" Finn replied enthusiastically

"Sure" Jess replied downing the rest of his drink

They left Finn's SUV in New Haven and took a cab in silence back to the Inn.

"Is she happy?" Jess asked just before they went inside

"I'd like to think so." replied an honest Finn

"Good. Thats all I wanted for her. I'll See ya around"

"Sure mate."

Finn went up to his room and got ready for bed. He was glad he got a chance to meet Jess, even if there was some awkwardness. All in all, it turned out to be an okay night. He couldn't wait to see Rory again in the morning. They had decided to take things slowly, so they had yet to have sex, but on some levels, they were already so connected. At the Gilmore (soon to be Danes) home, Rory fell asleep thinking about her handsome Australian boyfriend and couldn't wait to see him at the wedding.

Rory was woken up by the constant shaking of her mattress. She opened her eyes to see her mother in her _Hello Kitty_ pyjamas jumping up and down on her bed and screaming about how she was 'getting married.'

"Mom calm down, I haven't had my coffee yet and it is only 7:00AM!"

"Honey this is my wedding day, I never thought I would say this, but this is better than coffee!"

"Blasphemy!" Rory cried out shooting up in her bed

Lorelai looked at Rory with an odd smile. "I see Finn has been influencing your vocabulary"

"Yeah he is a little dramatic at times" she said with a shrug

"Ha! He makes Jim Carey look sedate"

Rory could only smile thinking about her boyfriend's dramatic nature.

The Gilmore girls got up to get ready for Lorelai's day.

The wedding didn't start until 1:00PM, meaning they had roughly six hours until it was to start, but they needed to do their hair, make up, dressing and make sure everything was in order for the wedding to be successful. After they were showered and dressed in their street clothes, they headed over to Miss Patty's where they would get into their dresses.

Luke had woken at 4:30AM nervous, but extremely happy to be FINALLY making Lorelai Gilmore his wife. Things had been rough for awhile with April's arrival and Christopher calling but they had gotten through it and were going to be together permanently. He was dressed and ready to go since before the Gilmore girls had even left the house. Finn didn't drink too much last night because he had wanted to make a good impression on Luke and Lorelai so he had managed to get up before Noon. He was dressed and ready to go quickly so he headed over to the town square in hopes of seeing Rory before the ceremony.

When Finn arrived at the gazebo, he could see Luke standing nervously with Jess by his side. In the centre was a man Finn guessed to be the minister as he was wearing a black suit and holding a bible. Most of the seats were filled, but Rory had reserved Finn a seat in the first row next to Sookie and Jackson. He took his seat reluctantly, realizing that he wouldn't see Rory until she walked down the aisle.

Back at Miss Patty's Rory was finishing her hair and Lorelai was having her dress adjusted. Lorelai had managed to use the dress she deemed as 'perfect' and was happy with it. It hugged her body and looked beautiful. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders and she wore a simple diamond pendant around her neck. Rory wore a Royal Blue silk dress with a form fitting bodice slightly flared bottom. Her hair was up in a simple French twist and she wore dangling sapphire earrings that she had received from her grandparents on her 20th birthday.

Both girls looked stunning, but Lorelai was positively glowing. Once they were finished, they had a few private moments and got ready to walk down the isle. As the music started, Rory began walking towards the gazebo. All eyes were on her as she made her way towards where her future father stood. Finn sat in awe of her beauty. The dress she was wearing not only hugged her upper body and complimented her skin tone, it made her eyes look even brighter then usual. When she passed Finn she gave him a large smile and headed up the gazebo steps taking her place opposite Luke and Jess.

When the wedding march began, Lorelai walked up the path on the arm of her father. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears the moment she saw Luke. They truly were meant to be. As people stood watching her walk towards her future they could only be happy that Lorelai and Luke were finally going to be together.

The wedding was beautiful and there were few people who managed to keep their tears from falling from their eyes. Even usually composed Emily Gilmore cried for the happiness she saw in her daughter. They went to the reception where people were commenting on the 'loveliness' of the ceremony. When everyone was seated, they began to toast the newly married couple. Rory was first and got up to make her speech.

"Hello everyone. You all know me and my mom and this is truly a happy day for us both. We have known Luke for a long time and I can't ever picture my life without him. I mean, where would we be without his coffee?" Everyone laughed at the truth to the statement. "When I think of my mom and Luke together I think of permanence. They have been in love with each other for years and never realized it, but they have many years to make up for the time they lost. They will be a constant in each other's lives and I hope that one day I can find the happiness they have found in each other." She looked at Finn and smiled. "For a long time I had hoped that my parents would be reunited, that I would have a father who loved me unconditionally. I never actually realized that I already had that person. Luke was there for all the important moments in my life and even the non-important ones. He has always been a father to me and today it is made permanent and official. To the bride and groom, my mom and dad."

After Rory's speech there were more tears and smiles. Jess was next and stood to say his piece.

"I know you all don't like me so I'll keep it short. My uncle Luke is one of the best people I know, he's decent and he takes chances on things and people others wouldn't. I owe him a lot and I am glad he finally found happiness with the woman he has always loved. Congrats." He finished raising his glass.

"I think that is the most anyone has heard him speak." Lorelai whispered to her husband who could only nod

After the food was served and Lorelai and Luke had their first official dance the rest of the guests mingled and went out onto the floor.

Finn outstretched his hand to his girlfriend asking her to dance to a slow song that just started to play.

"I remember someone saying 'Slow Jams' were for the subtle." Rory said with a smile remembering her 'felon party'

"They are, but they are also for couples like us." Finn said smiling

"Huh" Rory replied touched by the emotion in his eyes

"So will you dance or should I request another partner?" he asked jokingly

"Well, I see that Miss Patty is just dying to get her hands on you" Rory stated

"Love, that it just mean" Finn pouted

"Lets dance Finn" she said grabbing his hand

"It would be my pleasure he said kissing her hand and gliding her to the floor.

Both Lorelai and Rory were in dream like states dancing with their respective partners, as Lorelai watched her daughter from across the room, she could only think that maybe she would be the next one getting married.

* * *

**AN2: SOOOOOO THAT WAS CHAPT 9!** what did you all think? Too much weird jess/finn interaction? I wanted to kind of contrast between the meeting with Jess/Logan and the meeting with Finn/Jess so that's how it ended turning out. What about the brief but important appearance of TJ? I like the character and I thought it might be funny to show that no matter where TJ goes and no matter how long he has been married to Liz, he and Jess won't get along too well (it was also important in getting Finn and Jess alone together and stuck in New Haven.) I LOVE GYPSY! did you like her appearance? Anyways, more reviews would be appreciated because i personally didn't care too much for this chapter, but it does have some good qualities so i need to know how others viewed it :) 

**WHAT TO EXPECT FROM CHAPTER 10 (untitled as of yet) - **Finn and Rory's 1 moth anniversary! Colin makes an appearance in this chapter and comments on their relationship, a Lorelai/Rory phone conversation, the number 17,200, commenting on Colin/Stephanie's past relationship and a _reckless _Finn. Muahahaha. So this chapter will be **Posted Monday July 3rd** as long as there are no more screw ups with FF and my computer. **WARNING: I REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT CHAPTER 10 WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL AUGUST 15TH. I HAVE LOTS TO DO, WORKING, VACATIONING, CHURCH, GETTING READY FOR UNIVERSITY NEXT YEAR ETC. DONT HATE ME BUT I PROMISE TO POST 2 CHAPTERS (Chapter 11 and 12) WHEN I RETURN!**


	10. AN : FAREWELL FF

Hey everyone. I regret to inform all of you that I am officially QUITTING Fanfiction. As much as I enjoy writing, it is taking up too much of my time, and is starting to become a minor obsession. I have one incomplete story (god has spoken...) and I really really appreciated all you loyal readers so thanks for ALL 150 REVIEWS! Hopefully you all won't hate me for leaving the story the way it is, but at least chapter 9 can be considered an ending. BTW ALL FF WRITERS: if you want to continue the story, feel free to do so as I am unable to finish it.

GL to all writers and readers of and I hope you enjoyed my brief time as a writer. Thanks again and God bless you all!


End file.
